Order Made
by Roisyn
Summary: Cuando Sakura se quema, es Midori quien se levanta de las cenizas. Años más tarde y a mundos de distancia, cuando Izuku se cae, (otra vez) es Midori quien abre los ojos.
1. And then I chose the past

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo estoy jugando con ellos.**

*Inspirado en la canción con el mismo título de _Radwimps_.

* * *

**Order Made**

**-I- **_**And then I chose the past**_

En esta vida, Sakura aprende a ser _fuerte_ desde el inicio pero no _amable._

Verás, hay una guerra en la frontera de Konoha que se ha extendido por demasiado tiempo y se ha llevado incontables vidas. Esta guerra que todavía sigue necesita soldados, incluso las personas que no deberían contar.

Los padres de Sakura son genin, jamás pasaron su examen y por lo tanto _no deberían_ estar en las líneas de frente, ni siquiera fuera de Konoha. Pero el "bien común" prevalece sobre todos y _se necesitan soldados_, así que ellos se van.

Es la última vez que los ve.

Termina en un orfanato y sólo dos meses una mujer de sonrisa suave les hace unos pequeños test de los que Sakura saca una de las puntuaciones más altas. Está emocionada hasta que un hombre la recoge y despierta en una habitación estéril donde ya no tiene nombre sino un número.

A partir de ese momento es _1827._

(Así es como comienza su vida como un _puto_ niño soldado).

Lord Danzou le cuenta sobre _las raíces que mantienen al árbol sano_, el gran honor que significa para ellos y luego le asigna una compañera de entrenamiento, _Tenten_, otra huérfana como ella tan sólo un año mayor y a quien se une de forma inmediata.

Y entonces, dos años después se le da orden de enfrentarse a un ninja enemigo que pelea de forma muy familiar. Gana por la piel de sus dientes pero no siente victoria cuando le retira la máscara y mira los ojos vacíos de su hermana.

Sakura es un monstruo, pero está bien, porque Sakura está tan muerta como su hermana y en vez de ella aparece _Midori, _a quién no le importa bañarse con la sangre de sus enemigos y se gana un "huir a la vista" en el libro bingo de todas las aldeas.

Al final, Hatake Kakashi gana la guerra asesinando a Orochimaru, el ex-pupilo del Hokage y el hombre al que Danzou le dio sujetos de prueba a cambio de información _incluso durante la guerra_.

Midori no tiene aprecio por nada ni nadie, es una herramienta a manos de Danzou, de Konoha, como todos los ninja Raíz. (Pero si fuera capaz de sentir algo, lo más probable es que se hubiera sentido feliz cuando la cabeza de Orochimaru aparece junto a todas las pruebas de que su líder es un traidor).

Raíz es inhabilitado.

Midori vuelve a llamarse Sakura Haruno y es asignada al equipo Siete bajo el mismo hombre que terminó la guerra. Pero sin importar cómo nombres un kunai, este seguirá siendo un _cuchillo_, y aunque el Hokage quiera que olvide los últimos años lo cierto es que _no puede_.

Hatake-san la llama "Sakura-chan", y sería más cariñoso si no la mirase como si fuese un fantasma, pero Midori ya no recuerda como ser esa niña pequeña _ni quiere_. La guerra se detuvo, sí, pero el mundo shinobi sigue siendo hostil.

Midori tiene que sobrevivir. (Por todos aquellos que mató, por la hermana que Sakura perdió).

Uzumaki también le dice "Sakura-chan".

Con Uchiha es "Sakura".

Los dos son niños rotos, incluso cuando no estuvieron en las líneas de frente parece que viniesen de un infancia brutal. Ella lo sabe, por supuesto, sobre la matanza Uchiha y el demonio de chakra dentro del estómago de su otro compañero.

Quizás en otra vida podrían haber sido amigos, a veces piensa. _O no._

Tal vez en otra vida podría haber confiado en su sensei. _O no._

El problema radica en que Midori sabe como ser fuerte, sabe como matar a alguien en suficientes formas y el sabor de la traición y lo poco que vale su vida en comparación con la sus compañeros.

Pero no entiende la amabilidad. No _puede._

Por esto es que cuando Uzumaki, quien puede ser amable y fuerte a la vez, y Sasuke, quien conoce la traición de manera intima pero puede confiar en otros con su vida, se enfrentan y están a punto de matarse ella se mete en su camino.

_Literalmente. _

La expresión de Uzumaki, la única que puede ver desde su posición, es _fea_, y le recuerda a Sakura, quien amó a su hermana y se encontró con sus ojos muertos al cumplir su misión.

Midori no sabe cómo ser amable.

Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, Sakura pueda aprender a serlo en su próxima vida.

\- **II** \- _**So that instead of a strong person**_

Izuku es un llorón.

Cualquier emoción parece capaz de llevarlo a las lágrimas, desde las felices hasta las tristes, como si llevar el corazón en la manga es una _necesidad _más que otra cosa.

Lo tiene de Inko, por supuesto, porque la única vez que ha visto a Hisashi fue cuando Izuku nació, mientras que ella no puede evitar sus emociones ni siquiera en los momentos más inoportunos.

Como ese día en el médico cuando le dijeron a Izuku que no tendría peculiaridad.

Todavía se culpa por eso, porque puede a ver a su hijo cada vez más tímido e inseguro de sí mismo a pesar de sus constantes garantías de que se convertirá en un héroe. No todo es su culpa, claro, pero ella no puede decir nada sin pruebas e Izuku siempre ha sido un niño demasiado amable para su propio bien.

Entonces, un día, Izuku no llega a casa.

Por unas horas Inko se tranquiliza pensando en que está con sus amigos, quizás incluso Katsuki-kun, pero cuando llama a Misaki y le dicen que no ha visto a Izuku en _años_, todo su interior se _estremece._

Quince minutos más tarde cuando está a punto de llamar a la policía el teléfono suena y una voz tranquila, cortés le pregunta si es Midoriya Inko.

Es del Hospital de Musutafu.

El mundo entero de Inko se _derrumba._

\- **III **– _**I could become a gentle one**_

Los primeros días son _silenciosos._

Izuku no sonríe ni mucho menos se ríe. Él sólo… mira a su alrededor con una clase de extrañeza que hace que el corazón de Inko _duela_ y la observa durante horas mientras hace sus quehaceres como si nunca la hubiese visto antes.

No ha ido a la escuela ni volverá a ella _jamás._ No a Onodera, donde el hijo de su mejor amiga le dijo que _se matase_ y en dónde siguió el "consejo de Kaachan", no donde lo han acosado mientras los profesores no hacían nada y el director intentó esconderlo todo.

Midoriya Inko es una abogada y sepultará Onodera tan profundo que ninguno de sus responsables, ninguno de los docentes que vieron a los niños usar sus Quirk en alguien que no podía defenderse y dijeron que_ no importaba porque Izuku no tiene peculiaridad,_ volverá a ver la luz del día.

Hisashi va a llegar en un par de días después de arreglar su trabajo, por lo que por el momento Inko junta todos los papeles y todas sus pruebas en un solo lugar y habla con contactos para preparar la escena mientras cuida de su hijo.

Una mañana se encuentran desayunando e Izuku la mira a los ojos por primera vez en _días_ y dice— No creo que quiera ser un héroe, mamá.

Él es tranquilo, muy tranquilo en esa declaración, como si una semana antes no se hubiese desbordado con entusiasmo sobre los nuevos héroes y como su análisis le serviría para comprender mejor los Quirk de futuros villanos cuando fuese un héroe.

Inko quiere llorar, porque aunque por una parte se sienta aliviada de que su _dulce, dulce _ niño no corra peligro a propósito la otra está en pie de guerra _porque mataron su sueño_. Si Mitsuki no lleva a su hijo a terapia y los otros padres no se hacen cargo de la educación de sus hijos ella no va a permitir que algo como la _compasión_ toque su corazón al momento de lidiar con ellos.

Es una promesa de _sangre._

—Pero todavía quiero ayudar a las personas.

Los ojos de Izuku le sonríen entonces, solo una vela en comparación con su fuego usual, pero es suficiente para aligerar el ambiente.

—Y sé que no necesito ser un héroe para eso.

Inko sujeta la mano de su hijo y la aprieta con suavidad, lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos ¡Por supuesto que no, Izuku! Cualquier profesión que elijas será suficiente porque sé que _eres tú_. Siempre has sido tan bueno y amable susurra.

Algo parpadea en la mirada de su hijo pero entonces él asiente y aprieta sus manos.

Gracias, mamá.

Su nueva sonrisa es extraña y cuidadosa, como si realmente no supiera _cómo_ hacer el gesto, pero después de toda una semana sin ellas Inko la ama de inmediato y le sonríe en respuesta.

\- **IV**\- _**And understand the things called "memories**_

Hisashi llega un sábado por la mañana mientras Inko está de compras, por lo que es su hijo quien le abre la puerta. Izuku parece realmente sorprendido de verlo allí por lo que es seguro que su madre no le dijo nada al respecto, quizás como un regalo sorpresa.

Así que él sonríe y extiende los abrazos— ¡Sorpresa! Estoy en casa, Izu-kun.

Izuku parpadea y lo mira con ojos cuidadosos, ojos que no pertenecen a su hijo de diez años quién sonríe como el sol y es tan amable que le duele y asusta a sus padres, antes de esbozar lo que Inko llama "nueva sonrisa".

Es diminuta, casi como un capricho de labios, pero sus ojos se encienden un poco y es mucho más de lo que cabría esperar después de tan poco tiempo luego de una experiencia traumática.

—Bienvenida a casa, papá —Izuku estira su mano y toma la suya, tirando con suavidad de él al interior. No es un abrazo pero Hisashi tomará lo que su hijo esté dispuesto a darle así que sonríe y entra a su hogar—. Mamá está de compras.

Deja su maleta a un costado de la entrada y mira a su alrededor.

El interior no ha cambiado en absoluto pero Hisashi sabe que Inko ya ha empezado a empacar algunas cosas para su mudanza. No hay forma en el infierno que se queden en Musutafu, no después de que el mismo terapeuta de Izuku haya recomendado mudarse.

Hisashi siempre ha querido volver a vivir cerca de su alma mater, Teiko, y sabe que Inko también tiene buenos recuerdos de esos lugares. Quizás puedan crear mejores con su hijo. Y Teiko es una de las viejas escuelas orientadas a la educación con una deslumbrante lista de actividades extracurriculares.

Que su director no tenga peculiaridad y sea un viejo amigo de Hisashi son solo las guindas del pastel.

(Algo en su garganta _pica_ al pensar en _discriminación_ pero no quiere romper su encuentro con su hijo luego de tres años solo de llamadas telefónicas por prender fuego a la casa gracias a su incapacidad de controlar sus emociones.

No. Hisashi ha recorrido un largo camino desde sus días de juventud, gracias.)

—Hay comida en el congelador. ¿Quieres que la caliente por ti? —De todas formas abre la heladera y saca un recipiente con algo delicioso (es _de Inko_, después de todo) y lo lleva hacia el microondas en los segundos que le lleva formular algún tipo de respuesta.

—Gracias, campeón. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Toma asiento en una de las sillas y sonríe a Izuku, quien le muestra varios de sus cuadernos con etiquetas de diversas asignaturas.

—Estudiando —saca una lista con la letra de Inko y señala el recuadro que dice "Teiko"—.Creo que me gustaría ir a tu alma mater, papá. Estoy estudiando para la prueba de ingreso de la "Incubadora".

Hisashi sonríe en grande— ¡Me encanta ese espíritu! Adelante, Izu-kun.

Uno de los programas de Teiko permite a los estudiantes de primaria de diez a once años rendir una prueba e ingresar a un año de "nivelación", donde son tutorados por un estudiante de secundaria para llenar cualquier brecha que les pudiese impedir entrar el año siguiente.

El examen es bastante avanzado pero Hisashi sabe que su hijo es muy capaz. Además, va a ser fantástico que Izuku cuente con ayuda de un senpai en aspectos que quizás Inko y él sean incapaces o no quiera preguntar.

—¿Quieres que contrate tutores para ahora, Izu-kun? —es una oferta válida ya que no sería una sorpresa que la negligencia de sus profesores se reflejase en los aspectos académicos y aunque la idea lo acerca a la ira, saber que es capaz de solucionarlo lo tranquiliza.

—Yo… —parece dispuesto a rechazarlo pero luego de unos segundos se encoge sobre sí mismo y asiente—, sino es problema me gustaría un tutor para Japonés —se ve angustiado por su confesión.

Hisashi estira su mano y acaricia su cabello, intentando ignorar la manera en que _su hijo de diez se tensa ante la mano de su padre_ cuando nunca, nunca le ha levantado la mano (ni lo hará).

—Está bien pedir ayuda, Izu-kun—es una lección que su hijo _necesita_ aprender, que no es un mártir y no tiene porqué cargar el peso de su dolor sobre sus hombros. Hanabusa-san, la terapeuta, subrayó eso en su última llamada a Inko ya que Izuku parecía incapaz de creer que ella _podía ayudarlo_— ¿Te he contado de esa vez cuando incendié mi esmoquin y tu tío Ryuji tuvo que encontrarme uno diez minutos antes de que me casase con tu madre?

Izuku parpadea y niega.

Hisashi siente una punzada en su estómago, porque es una de las historias favoritas de Izuku y _no le recuerda_, pero sonríe y empieza su relato. No le importa que no se acuerde en ese momento mientras él pueda contárselo y crear ese recuerdo de nuevo.

Mientras su hijo esté vivo y respirando a su lado, sonriendo apenas, pero sonriendo, a Hisashi no le importa lo que tengan que atravesar.

O a _quién_.

-**V-**_**Have we met somewhere before?**_

Sakura está muerta y Midori también.

En cambio, es _Izuku_ quien vive.

* * *

*La autora lo lanza a a sabiendas que tiene historias que actualizar y se aleja gritando "wiiii" *

*La autora no lamenta anda*.

**Extractos que no llegaron a entrar**:

_Izuku, que es amable y bueno, que fue herido y roto y todavía sonreía y tenía sueños cuando todos los demás lo aplastaban sin compasión._

_Izuku, que será lo mejor de Midori, lo mejor de Sakura, tan fuerte y amable como Naruto lo fue, como Sasuke intentó._

_Sonríe, apenas un capricho, una línea hacia arriba pero lo hace y por primera vez en años se permite tener esperanza dentro de un hogar con dos padres amorosos y en una sociedad que discrimina a la gente como Izuku._

_Sonríe, apenas pero lo hace._

_Ese mundo no sabe lo que le espera._

**Gracias desde ya por leer y lamento si hay errores. Sigo cambiando mi estilo y a veces se me resbala de las manos. I'm so sorry :')**

**EDIT*_¿Por qué desaparecen las rayas largas de conversación? No entiendo._**


	2. Past or Future, I'll let you see one

**ORDER MADE**

* * *

-**I**-

* * *

El nuevo mundo es… confuso.

Existe un 80% de la población que tiene lo que se denomina "Quirk", una especie de kekkei-genkai que tiene mil y un formas diferentes, mientras que el 20% restante no lo hace. Es como si de repente todo el mundo es un Uchiha o Hyuga y lo que queda son Rock Lee.

E Izuku es un Rock Lee.

No sólo eso.

Ya no existen ninjas sino "héroes", quienes salvan a las personas con sonrisas y las hacen sentir seguras –o al menos ese es el pensamiento de Izuku-, mientras que los "villanos" son aquellos que matan, roban e incumplen la ley para lograr sus propios fines. También están los civiles, que son el resto de la gente que vive en una relativa normalidad.

El asesinato es ilegal, también, lo que le parece un poco gracioso. Está mal, muy mal terminar con la vida de alguien –a excepción en contadas ocasiones- pero a nadie parece realmente importarle la demás gente a menos que tenga una gran habilidad.

Puede ser parcial, ¿por qué no? Y de todos modos no es muy difícil darse cuenta que en ese mundo como en otros no todos los hombres están hechos iguales. Midori luchó en la guerra con la certeza de que a nadie le importaba si volvía mientras hiciese lo que se le ordenó e Izuku luchó por su sueño a sabiendas que nadie creía en él porque más allá de tener todo lo necesario para ser un héroe carecía del poder.

Pero Midori sobrevivió (hasta que no lo hizo) e Izuku se tiró de una terraza (pero abrió los ojos).

El nuevo mundo es confuso y molesto y Midori realmente no entiende porque tuvo que despertar en ese cuerpo, dentro del niño que le recordó tanto a Naruto que le dolía y que incluso segundos antes de su muerte todavía pensaba en la persona que le aconsejó saltar como un amigo.

No puede entenderlo y le asusta que la amabilidad sea incluso más difícil de lo que había supuesto.

(Pero está bien. Algo le dice esta es su oportunidad de lograrlo.)

* * *

-**II**-

* * *

El heroísmo no está hecho para alguien acostumbrado a matar entre las sombras y cuyas leyes siempre han sido "obedecer y sobrevivir". Midori, dentro del cuerpo de Izuku, no puede sonreír de la forma en que los-_sus_ padres esperan ni mirar los posters de su habitación con algo que no sea un frío desdén por el hombre que pisoteó los sueños de un niño sin mirar atrás.

Sin embargo, incluso alguien como ella puede sentir cierta obligación por el deseo que el verdadero Izuku no podrá cumplir.

Tal vez no tenga amor por esa sociedad que empujó a un niño pequeño a matarse porque según ellos no llegaría a nada por no tener un Quirk, de la misma forma que jamás había amado Konoha, que usó a los huérfanos como herramientas después de quitarles su corazón.

Pero ser un héroe no es la única forma de ayudar a la gente, tal como no son solo los villanos quienes matan.

El nuevo mundo tiene sus pequeñas reglas, sí, pero en su mayoría giran alrededor de las personas con un kekkei-genkai. Y aunque son los héroes que reciben la atención por salvar a los demás también hay otra "ocupación" más oscura, más tirando del gris y cercana a su antigua vida que parece hecha en especial para alguien como Izuku.

Los llaman _vigilantes_ pero cuando más lo piensa lo único que puede pensar es "ninja".

Como diría su viejo sensei: "_un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción_".

Su principal y único dilema es su nuevo cuerpo, que no tiene ni un quince por cierto de su antigua fuerza. Aunque no va a quedarse así por mucho tiempo ya que si hay algo que Midori ha aprendido es a ser fuerte.

Va a estar bien. _Van _a estar bien.

La extraña amalgama de la niña ninja y el chico sol…

(El mundo de los que luchan por él, después de todo).

* * *

**-III**-

* * *

Sin embargo…

Lo primero es entrar a la maldita escuela secundaria.

Bendito sea Izuku y su inteligencia, y quien sea que decidió que no perdería todos sus recuerdos.

(Le debe un café –y una paliza- a ese ente.)

* * *

**-IV**-

* * *

Teiko es _inmenso_.

Tiene sentido según las palabras de Hisashi-san y toda la información que recopiló desde la computadora, desde eso… "_Internet_". La secundaria está divida en _siete_ pabellones denominados según un color, dirigidos por un miembro del personal docente y tres consejeros principales, quienes también forman parte del Centro Estudiantil, el cual representa a todos los alumnos frente a directores y profesores.

Hay muchísimos clubes que Mido-Izuku puede anotarse si lo desea, incluso como miembro de la Incubadora. Un montón de clases extras y cosas asombrosas que Inko-san asegura que disfrutará, sin mencionar una lista de personas a las que recurrir si es necesario.

Comenzando con su tutor.

Midorima-san es… _extraño_. En su primer encuentro lo felicitó por su puntaje de ingreso, pero también le dijo que no había esperado menos ya que según Oh-Asa el día del examen había sido uno muy bueno para los cánceres. Y luego le regaló una pulsera porque la suerte de ese día era mala y necesitaban mitigarla. También habló sobre sus tipos de sangre y comentó que tenía la misma que "esa persona" y esperaba que fuese menos molesto.

Le gusta un poco. Es refrescante ver a alguien tan inepto en las relaciones como la amalgama Midori-Izuku. Y no puede dudar que la semejanza entre sus apellidos sea peculiar. Y su coloración. Algo que si bien sorprendió a ambos no compartieron muchos detalles sobre ello.

El punto es que además de Inko-san y Hisashi-san (_papá y mamá_) y su tutor (_Midorima-san_) tiene tres personas en las que puede confiar. Tres personas de las que puede aprender a moverse por ese mundo y quizás más sobre la amabilidad. (Aunque Izuku sigue siendo su gran maestro en esto.)

Sus nuevos compañeros son bastante tolerables. Nadie ha intentado nada contra él, ni siquiera el denominado "ogro" de la clase, y aunque no considera a ninguno cercano si ha podido conversar una o dos veces con alguno de ellos sobre la tarea.

Izuku lo considera un progreso bastante bueno y en realidad no pide nada más.

Esto, por supuesto, no continúa así por siempre.

* * *

-**V**-

* * *

Tres meses después de ingresar a la Incubadora Izuku se despierta, se viste, desayuna con sus padres en silencio y en vez de ir a la escuela se va con ellos a un juzgado.

Cinco horas más tardes hay muchas personas llorando, incluidos Inko-san y Hisashi-san, varios telegramas de despido y una primicia en varios canales televisivos sobre el escándalo de la escuela Onodera, la negligencia docente y la intimidación.

Lo único que le importa a Izuku es que su nombre ni los de sus padres van a ser revelados así que no tiene por qué temer la atención. Sería una molestia para lidiar ya que todos sus planes se basan en que Izuku Midoriya sea pasado fácilmente por alto.

Los ninjas trabajan más fácilmente en la oscuridad, después de todo.

* * *

-**VI**-

* * *

Y entonces, un día como cualquier otro:

— Me gustaría presentarte a mis compañeros de equipo.

Izuku no conoce mucho sobre la amabilidad todavía más tiene la delicadeza de no señalar a su tutor que su rostro contradice por completo sus palabras, y en cambio dice— Está bien.

Poco tiempo después vendría –_o no_\- a lamentar ese encuentro.

* * *

**Y con este segundo capítulo me tomo el atrevimiento de prometer que **_**este fic será actualizado una vez por semana, los jueves **_**precisamente. **

**(Y si llego a fallar tienen mi permiso de reventar mi bandeja de entrada a maldiciones y puteadas.)**

**En fin, que les agradezco mucho que lean mi humilde historia, y la marquen, se suscriban e incluso me dejen un comentario. Realmente amo los comentarios. En serio. **

**Sección Ro-Responde:**

**CataPx21**: _¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que este capítulo haga crecer tu interés en como continúa. :D Saluditos_

**Por cierto, ¿algún pedido en especial de que pase/aparezca alguien pronto? ¡Los estaré leyendo!**

**Los dejo con un abrazo gigante,**

**Roisyn**


	3. Chapter III

Juro que los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo me divierto con ellos.

* * *

**Order Made**

* * *

-**I**-

Los amigos de Midorima-san son una mezcolanza de personalidades cuyo único hilo conductor parece ser el baloncesto. Tienen una jerarquía curiosa, encabezada por la persona con quien mejor se lleva su tutor: Akashi-san, el capitán del equipo y el estudiante número uno de su año.

Izuku no necesita años de experiencia luchando con toda clases de locos para darse cuenta que hay algo mal en él pero no es lo suficiente amable, todavía no, como para pensar en intentar hacer algo.

El segundo en la línea, por mucho que cualquiera podría pensar, no es Midorima-san, sino el miembro más callado del grupo: Kuroko-san, quien usa sus modales y rostro carente de emoción como Midori usó una vez su kunai y su cabello rosado, un estandarte para ocultar lo que era detrás de lo que todos vieron.

Y entonces están Aomine-san, quien es un vago y le recuerda dolorosamente a Hatake-sensei con su hábito de leer revistas adultas (algo que Midorima-san condenó con furia y casi le gritó cuando el as le dijo que tenía que encontrar alguna niña y _aligerar_), cuya expresión es tan aburrida, como si alguien le hubiese cambiado el corazón por un pozo negro.

Murasakibara-san también es un caso propio. Si Aomine-san es vago, el chico de cabello púrpura tiene el espíritu de un Nara. También tiene el estómago de un Akimichi. Y es infantil, casi como si quisiese contradecir su altura con sus palabras.

Lo bueno es que Midori no tiene miedo y está más rota que los cinco de ellos juntos por lo que apenas parpadea cuando Akashi-san le sonríe con su ojo dorado brillando de forma siniestra, Kuroko-san lo mira como una muñeca vacía, Aomine-san le llama "enano" y no parece interesado en más, y Murasakibara-san pone su mano sobre su cabello y lo acaricia como si fuera una especie de mascota.

Midorima-san está tenso y es obvio que él no quiere que esté ahí, tal vez porque sabe el tipo de persona que son sus compañeros de equipo y piensa que Izuku es una especie de niño pequeño que merece protección de la oscuridad que se arrastra por todo el grupo.

Pero la verdad es que ese niño está muerto.

Así que sonríe, solo un poco, arqueando la punta de sus labios y permitiendo que sus propias sombras se asomen en la superficie de sus ojos.

— Soy Midoriya Izuku, estaré a su cuidado.

Y así es, como dicen, cuando la historia se tropieza y cambia de dirección sin darse cuenta.

El aire se vuelve frío cuando Akashi-san se acerca y Midorima-san se tensa más que una cuerda; incluso Kuroko-san parece como si quisiese intervenir a pesar de su inexpresividad. Es _lindo_—. Shintaro me ha contado sobre ti, Izuku. Confieso que encuentro interesante que un alumno de notas regulares haya podido entrar a un programa tan prestigioso como el de Teiko.

Si el chico piensa que el comentario pica entonces lo tiene muy mal.

Izuku sonríe un poco, demasiado plano y poco ligero como para ser amable, y en tono conversacional, dice— ¿Interesante? Quizás. Sin embargo, no veo como sea asunto tuyo, Akashi-san.

Su tutor va a desmayarse en cualquier momento o tener un aneurisma pero Izuku mentiría si dijese que no está disfrutando de la frialdad del ambiente, como el niño está haciendo su mejor para asustarlo y _someterlo _con el poder de su ojo místico_. Dojutsu, _por supuesto que incluso en esa nueva vida estaban los malditos ojos especiales.

Akashi se ríe entre dientes, un sonido que hace palidecer a todos sus amigos y acorta la distancia entre ellos unos cuantos pasos. Se eleva un par de varios centímetros sobre él pero Izuku no permite que eso haga ninguna diferencia.

— Ya que eres nuevo aquí tendré compasión y lo diré una vez. Todos los asuntos son de mi interés, Izuku, porque soy _absoluto_—dice, como si eso debiese de significar algo para él.

Pero no lo hace, así que parpadea y pregunta— ¿Y?

Algo se oye en la lejanía, tal vez un suspiro o el aleteo de una mariposa, mientras todo a su alrededor cae en un silencio perturbador.

Su tutor reacciona primero y sostiene un puñado de la chaqueta escolar de su capitán— Akashi, él es sólo un _niño_.

Izuku suspira y con cuidado, casi como si estuviese desvelando el secreto del universo, se acerca hasta el chico disfrazado de monstruo y susurra— No, yo no. Pero ¿sabes? Creo que está bien, porque todos aquí estamos un poco rotos.

No espera ninguna respuesta, guardando las manos en sus bolsillos y tranquilamente dándoles la espalda— Mi padre debe estar esperándome, senpais. Vamos a continuar otro día, ¿está bien? —se despide con un movimiento de su mano y se desliza en silencio hasta la salida.

Decide que el encuentro no estuvo tan mal y cuando Hisashi-san le pregunta cómo le fue, su respuesta es: —Interesante—y da una vaga descripción del encuentro que satisface al hombre.

No es una mentira. No del todo, al menos.

-**II**-

La escuela al otro día es un poco extraña.

Llega a clases diez minutos antes del timbre y casi se tropieza con Kuroko-san en el pasillo – quién en otra vida habría sido la pesadilla del mundo ninja con su sigilo-, quien parece un poco caliente con él cuando le invita a unirse al club de la biblioteca ya que de alguna manera sabe que Izuku no se ha unido a ninguno.

Suena lo suficiente aburrido como para que pueda usarlo para otras actividades así que Izuku se encoge de hombros y acepta, despidiéndose de él con el sonido de la campana. Su primera clase es cálculo, una especialidad, por lo que termina la hora con buen humor.

En el pasillo, Midorima-san lo está esperando.

Resulta una sorpresa ya que todavía no es hora del almuerzo pero Izuku no deja que eso signifique algo y le permite llevarlo por los pasillos hasta una sala, donde el adolescente le regaña sobre la tarde anterior.

— Tienes miedo de él—no es una pregunta.

Midorima-san se tensa y aprieta los dientes— Voy a demostrarle lo que es la derrota. Y entonces, Akashi volverá—susurra, y entonces comienza una historia sobre un chico de buen corazón que se ve sepultado por la ambición de su padre y desarrolla una segunda personalidad junto a su Quirk.

Izuku piensa en padres e infancias de mierda y suspira— Incluso aunque lo venzas, Akashi-san no volverá a ser la misma persona, Midorima-san—dice, porque sabe de primera mano que puedes sacar a los niños de la guerra, pero no la guerra dentro de los niños.

La determinación afila cada línea de su cuerpo cuando replica— No me importa 'nanodayo. Tengo que hacer algo.

— Deberíamos encontrar una manera de sacarlo de ese lugar—murmura, más para sí mismo que para su tutor—. No importa cuántos progresos haga cuando todo a su alrededor sigue empujándolo hacia ese camino. Mi madre es abogada, ¿tal vez debería comentarle la situación? Sé que no le importaría ayudar ya que se trata de un niño…

— No te lo dije para que te metieras, Midoriya-kun—el adolescente lo dice como si realmente creyese que Izuku va a seguir en su camino feliz después de todo eso, y aunque Izuku no sabe ser amable tampoco es una persona tan horrible como para ignorarlo—. Además, su padre es el director de una de las principales compañías de Japón. Es intocable 'nanodayo.

— Mi madre tiró abajo una escuela entera, Midorima-san. Y nadie está más allá de la justicia—lo piensa durante un momento y _sonríe_—, bueno, no de cierto tipo de justicia.

Midorima-san le observa con ojos ligeramente amplios, como si recién acabase de darse cuenta que el gatito que encontró tiene rabia o es un caimán disfrazado— No estoy de acuerdo con nada que sea ilegal, Midoriya-kun.

Izuku ladea su cabeza y no le mira cuando dice— No te preocupes por eso, senpai. Voy a encargarme de mis asuntos y no tocaré un pelo del padre de Akashi-san. Alguien como yo no podría hacer nada de todas formas.

Por alguna razón, aunque cree que es verdad, su tutor no parece tranquilizarse tanto como debería.

Mmm. Tal vez sólo tiene buenos instintos.

-**III**-

Almorzando en una sala vacía, Izuku mira sus manos y piensa.

Lo cierto es que Isí va a cumplir su palabra de no tocar al padre abusivo de Akashi-san. No va a necesitarlo. No cuando sabe que la mejor forma de hacer caer a la gente es empujar su imagen al barro y _asegurarse_ que no pueda volver a salir. Lo hicieron con Danzou, después de todo.

Lo bueno es que todos los artículos que encuentra en una rápida búsqueda desde su teléfono no tienen ninguna foto o mención de Akashi Seijuro. Hay una única noticia sobre la muerte de Hotaru Akashi, quien supone es la esposa del millonario y madre de Seijuro, pero nada más.

Esto significa que no tiene porqué refrenarse.

Suena bien como primera misión para un nuevo vigilante, ¿cierto? Va a poner un blanco en su espalda porque será un ataque directo a los "poderosos" pero pueden irse a la mierda para lo que le importa.

Una idea que se le ocurre al recordar cierto fragmento de la conversación con su tutor es sobre que desmentir las palabras del hombre es un gran paso para la recuperación de Akashi-san. Es _muy_ hipócrita exigir estándares imposibles a los niños cuando seguro que se ha cometido más de cien errores.

Izuku va a encontrar sus fallas y exponerlas al niño que se rompió gracias a la ambición de un adulto que se suponía que tenía que velar por él y _va disfrutar destruirlo._ Ni siquiera le molesta que no sea lo más amable. Esta vez no está interesado en eso.

Izuku quiere hacerlo _sangrar._

(Por todas las veces que cierra los ojos y lo único que ve son ojos sin vida.

Por todas las noches que es incapaz de dormir, demasiado asustado a cerrar los ojos y despertar en mitad del campo o dentro de muros grises.

Por el amigo de Midorima-san, cuya amabilidad se quebró, lo _quebró _y se está ahogando de la misma forma que Midori lo hizo una vez.)

Pero primero necesita más información.

Lo bueno es que la infiltración siempre ha sido una de sus especialidades.

\- **IV**-

El resto de las clases pasan de forma rápida pero antes que Izuku pueda pensar en irse se encuentra con una sombra gigantesca en uno de los pasillos. Mira hacia arriba, y un poco más hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos morados del tercer miembro de la "Generación Milagrosa" que ha visto en ese mismo día.

— Aka-chin está molesto por tu culpa—le dice, frunciendo un poco el ceño en la primera muestra de emoción que le ha visto hasta el momento—. Quiero aplastar a MiniMido-chin por esto pero eres demasiado pequeño.

Las cejas de Izuku se alzan ante el extraño sobrenombre pero no dice nada sobre eso, no encontrándolo molesto— Si intentases aplastarme te rompería las piernas, senpai—dice, tranquilo, y mira a los ojos al chico para demostrarle que es serio—, pero no creo que sea necesario.

— No puedes romperme las piernas, MiniMido-chin. Eres mucho más bajo y débil que yo—asegura, masticando uno de sus bocadillos.

Izuku sonríe un poco— ¿Nunca has oído que cuanto más alto subes más dura es la caída, Murasakibara-senpai?

— No eres tan lindo como pareces—se queja a cambio, poniendo su mano sobre su cabello y esponjándolo un poco más.

— Hasta los animales más pequeños tienen dientes, senpai—dice, tranquilo—, algunos tratamos de no usarlos pero están ahí cuando lo necesitamos.

Entonces una capa negra revolotea cerca suyo y una voz interrumpe— Los animales pequeños dependen de los carnívoros para ser protegidos.

Izuku parpadea y mira hacia su costado, donde un adolescente de cabello negro y ojos grises está de pie casualmente. Él le sonríe, mostrándole sus dientes un poco— _Algunos_ animales pequeños necesitan protección, senpai. Otros están acostumbrados a valerse por sí mismos en este mundo grande y cruel.

El estudiante desconocido se alza con una mueca feroz en su rostro, los ojos ardientes de _algo_— Teiko está vigilados por carnívoros. Los animales pequeños _siempre_ están protegidos aquí, junto a los demás herbívoros ruidosos.

Hace un ruido curioso y ladea su cabeza un poco, confuso por la seguridad del adolescente, y con tranquilidad quita la mano del compañero de su tutor— Supongo que confiaré en ti con eso, senpai—él vuelve a sonreír, sólo un poco más de dientes ahora y guarda sus manos en los bolsillos, notando como el estudiante mayor lo mira con ojos un poco entrecerrados. Desconfiado, supone. _Buenos instintos_, halaga en su mente.

— MiniMido-chin, te ves como un gatito—Murasakibara-kun está intentando molestarlo otra vez. O solo es así. O quizás ambos. Lo triste es que el estudiante sin nombre parece estar reflexionando sobre eso.

Izuku suspira— Si eso es todo voy a retirarme. Hasta luego, senpais—hace un gesto con su mano y se aleja sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, deslizándose entre los demás estudiantes con facilidad.

Algo le dice que va a volver a ver al adolescente misterioso pero ojalá que no sea pronto. Se ve como problemas y tiene asuntos mucho más importantes en los que pensar.

_¿Protección, eh?_

Que pérdida de tiempo desperdiciar algo así en Midori.

* * *

**Weno, hasta aquí nos quedamos.**

**Quería un poco de conflicto en este capítulo y no me pude resistir a añadir otras personas de otros fandoms que amo. **

**¿Alguien tiene alguna petición en particular sobre quien desean que aparezca? No puedo prometer nada pero si encuentro que funciona podría añadirlo a la historia. :D**

**En fin, que se agradece su amor y todo eso, y nos vemos el próximo jueves. **

**Roisyn**


	4. Chapter IV

**ORDER MADE**

-**I**-

—… el empresario ha sido acusado de espiar y boicotear a su competencia, la famosa empresa Tomoya. Las pruebas han sido aportadas por uno de los antiguos socios de Aka—el sonido se detiene cuando apaga la televisión.

Unos minutos más tarde, Hisa- su padre baja del dormitorio y camina hacia donde está con ojos curiosos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Izu-kun?

Sonríe, sólo un poco— Nada, papá, estaba viendo el clima.

— ¿Oh? ¿Y cómo estará hoy?

— Soleado—_con posibilidad de tormenta más tarde_—. Va a ser un buen día.

Si el adulto piensa algo más al verlo sonreír no dice nada, simplemente acepta sus palabras y estira su mano para despeinar su cabello.

La gente tiende a hacerlo bastante, se da cuenta. Se pregunta por qué.

-**II**-

La escuela es un hervidero de murmullos, rumores y una actividad frenética que encuentra un poco molesta. No ve a su tutor durante las clases (y oye que Akashi-san no ha venido) por lo que cree que estarán juntos y no piensa mucho más sobre el tema.

Uno de los pocos compañeros con los que habla le pregunta si sabe algo sobre el caso, a sabiendas de que tiene contacto con uno de los "miembros de la generación Milagrosa".

Ofrece un sencillo arco de labios cuando dice— No tengo idea.

(No ha sido la primera ni la peor mentira que ha dicho alguna vez.)

-**III**-

Tarda un rato más juntando sus cosas y casi lamenta su lentitud cuando se encuentra con un grupo de chicas chillando en la salida, rodeando como leonas hambrientas a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos dorados.

Es _bonito_, piensa, de una forma que sin duda habría atraído a Sakura incluso cuando era una niña, pero Mid- Izuku está cansado y lo único que quiere es ir a dormir las horas faltantes de la noche anterior, así que bordea la masa de personas y _casi_ logra su cometido.

— Espera, Midoriya-kun—él grita, ¿y cómo sabe su nombre…? Se detiene por curiosidad y lo mira despedirse de las chicas con una sonrisa de disculpa tan linda y real un girasol de plástico antes de acercársele— Soy Kise Ryota, amigo de Midorimacchi y Akashicchi. Quería hablar contigo.

No recuerda haberlo visto cuando su tutor le presentó a sus amigos, pero no le está mintiendo. Curioso. El chico no debería tener una razón para hablarle, porque duda que incluso con su primera impresión no muy estalar los demás crean que tuvo algo que ver con lo sucedido.

¿Un estudiante Quirkless de diez años sacando los trapos sucios de un despiadado empresario rumoreado de tener lazos con el mismo Endeavor? _Por favor._

— Tienes diez minutos—es lo que dice, y le saca una risa que se detiene cuando lo mira a los ojos y ve que es serio.

Kise silba— Para ser una pelusa eres bastante duro.

—… 7 minutos.

— ¡Okey, espera! Sólo quería introducirme. Midorimacchi fue tan malo de presentar a los otros cuando estaba enfermo—lloriquea, casi en serio—, pero ahora que estoy mejor quería decir hola a la pobre alma que tiene que lidiar con Midorimacchi a diario.

— Midorima-san está bien—dice, un poco más duro de lo que espera. ¿Ves? No está hecha para socializar.

El rubio se ríe y suena más honesto que en todas sus anteriores interacciones— Realmente piensas eso, eh—su expresión se vuelve traviesa, tal como Naruto cuando estaba a punto de hacer una broma—, ¿podría ser esto amor?

Midori hace una mueca— Ni lo pienses.

— ¿Oh? —sus ojos se hacen medias lunas y se inclina hacia ella— ¿Y qué tal yo? Puedo ser totalmente tu primer amor.

— No, gracias.

Una flecha parece atravesar su corazón y un río de lágrimas sale de uno de sus ojos mientras su cara se torna lo más lamentable posible— Midoriya-kun es tan duro. No tienes corazón—en su dramática tristeza cae prácticamente sobre ella, apoyando casi todo su peso sobre sus hombros.

Midori nota entonces las miradas enviadas hacia ella por las chicas que quedan por allí e intenta no fruncir el ceño. Se siente demasiada vieja para lidiar con niñas de diez años obsesionadas con una cara bonita. Si ya de por sí tiene poca paciencia…

Es en eso cuando detecta una figura familiar caminando por el pasillo. Lo piensa por un momento antes de encogerse mentalmente de hombros y saludar. Él no devuelve el saludo pero cambia su rumbo hacia ellos.

— Animal pequeño.

Kise se queda muy, muy tieso y ella intenta no sonreír.

— Hola. ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer si un estudiante mayor está proponiéndome estar enamorada de él e infringe mi espacio personal? —pregunta, inocente, señalando con su cabeza hacia dicho "estudiante mayor".

El chico rubio _salta_ y se aleja hasta tocar la pared, sacudiendo sus brazos mientras se ríe con nerviosismo— ¡Esto no es lo que parece, lo juro, Hibari-senpai!

"Hibari-senpai" no parece convencido y una sonrisa sanguinaria se dibuja en su boca— Por comportamiento inapropiado contra un menor _serás mordido hasta morir_.

— ¡E-espera, si yo también soy menor! ¡Y te dije que no era así…! —grita mientras empieza correr en dirección opuesta a la salida.

Midori parpadea y cuando vuelve a mirar ninguno de los chicos está allí.

Espera que el rubio sobreviva.

(Midorima-san estaría triste si no, ¿verdad?)

-**IV**-

— Aquí—su tutor le ofrece una lata de sopa roja y un mini-llavero de una ballena.

Midori acepta el obsquio, mirando con curiosidad al chico sin saber por qué le está regalando algo cuando la suerte del día para su signo es bastante buena.

— Por Kise—explica, acomodándose los anteojos con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Midori casi se siente mal por el rubio por tener un amigo como Midorima-san.

—… ¿sobrevivió? —pregunta, mirando el cielo despejado mientras bebe la bebida caliente.

— Lastimosamente sí. Pero estará sirviendo detención y no podrá venir a los entrenamientos—sonríe, antes de adoptar una expresión extraña— Akashi está furioso con él.

Es la primera vez que hablan desde su intercambio sobre el padre de dicho pelirrojo. Un padre que tiene varios cargos en contra que han salido en todos los canales de Japón y cuyo poder "absoluto" se está tambaleando con _fuerza._

No es suficiente para que caiga, por supuesto que no. El dinero y las conexiones te llevan a todo el mundo y te sacan de todos lados. Sin embargo, Midori piensa que es suficiente para que algo se quiebre dentro del amigo de su tutor.

A veces, la única manera de rehacer algo es romperlo todo, ¿cierto? (Y no es como si supiese hacerlo de otra forma.)

— Oh. Lo siento por él—dice, en voz baja, sin aclarar si es por Kise o Akashi.

Midorima-san lo mira por un largo rato antes de preguntar— ¿De verdad?

Midori no le responde.

Respeta a su tutor lo suficiente como para no servirle una mentira innecesaria.

(Cuando se despiden, el chico más grande apoya su mano sobre su hombro y parece casi agradecido antes de darle unas palmaditas en su cabeza, con la torpeza social tan entrañable que lo caracteriza.

Cree ver una cabeza roja en la esquina de sus ojos cuando un auto blindado con una ventana abierta pasa por su lado, pero lo achaca a su imaginación y continúa su camino.)

-**V**-

Cuando llega a su casa sus padres están ocupados en una discusión en voz baja que se detiene cuando lo ven llegar. Él es lo suficiente bondadoso como para dejarlo pasar hasta la hora de la cena, cuando come un poco de Katsudon y pica.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Su padre parece querer hacerse el tonto pero suspira y mira a su madre antes de empezar a hilar con mucha cautela— ¿Te acuerdas del juicio…? —ante su asentimiento, continúa— ¿Recuerdas que… el hijo de Mitsuki recibió terapia como castigo?

Midori vuelve a sentir, comenzando a sentir algo parecido a la agitación rayar su estómago. Realmente espera que no sea lo que se está imaginando. No tiene ningún uso para un extraño sujeto al que contar sus deseos, sus miedos y lo que está en su cabeza, no cuando no puede decir nada de lo que pasa sin ser tomada como una loca.

— Mitsuki se contactó conmigo esta mañana—dice su madre, con cuidado—, porque el terapeuta le recomendó a… Katsuki-kun que escribiese letras sobre todo lo que siente. Y cree que sería buena idea que ustedes dos se enviasen cartas.

— ¡No ahora! —interviene su padre, con rapidez—, sino mucho más delante. Dos años o tres, cuando el chico realmente haya cambiado.

— Pero depende de ti, Izu-kun. Si no quieres saber más nada sobre él entonces nadie va a obligarte—dice con fuerza su madre, mirándolo con ojos preocupados y cariñosos—. No le debes nada, Izu-kun.

Midori lo piensa.

Tiene el "no" en la punta de la lengua. ¿Qué gana ella al reconectar con el niño que básicamente fue su torturador durante los últimos cinco años? Quizás fue el primer y único amigo de Izuku, pero todo eso murió a los cuatro, cinco años, cuando decidió que en vez de mejor amigo sería su saco.

_Pero_, por otro lado ella recuerda esos pocos segundos que lo vio en el juicio, la forma en que se negó a mirar a nadie y se quedó junto a su madre, los puños sujetados a su ropa con fuerza. No parecía tan lleno en ese momento sino un niño asustado por las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Midori se pregunta si todavía cree que puede ser un héroe. (Izuku había pensado que no habría mejor héroe que él un día, pero de nuevo, Izuku era demasiado amable y no entendió que a veces, las personas te rompen y no puedes quedarte allí o te mueres.)

— ¿Puedo pensarlo? —pregunta en voz baja, mirando el contenido de su tazón.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, cariño! Piénsalo todo el tiempo que necesites—responde su madre.

— Te apoyaremos sin importar la decisión que tomes—asegura su padre.

Midori sonríe. No es tan real como querría, pero tiene que darle algo a esas maravillosas personas.

(Mientras, sigue pensando.

¿Cuál sería una decisión amable?

¿Y para quién?)

-**V**-

— Quiero unirme al club de artes marciales— Midori le dice a su tutor una mañana soleada mientras caminan hacia el aula donde ella tiene clases.

— Conozco a su instructor—es la respuesta del chico mayor—. Es un ex-entrenador de héroes y tiene su propio dojo a tres cuadras de aquí.

Eso no lo sabía. — Gracias por la información, Midorima-senpai.

— Hum, No es nada, sólo lo dije porque eres nuevo aquí y no sabes nada—dice, sin mirarla, y con esa curiosa terminación al final de su frase. (¿Es "nanodayo"?)

Midori tararea en voz baja. _¿Es lo que considerarían un Tsundere?_ Se pregunta.

— Te veré en el almuerzo, Midoriya-kun—se despide ni bien llegan a su salón.

Lo observa irse antes de tomar asiento, pensando en que hoy parece ser el día para ver un par de "Milagros". Su tutor suele comer con sus amigos y si la invitó es porque quiere que se reúna con ellos. Le dedica un minuto sólido al pensamiento de escaparse, pero al final decide no hacerlo.

Tarde o temprano tendrá que mirar a la cara de Akashi y fingir que no tiene idea del golpe al nombre de su padre (y por consiguiente al suyo), y prefiere que pase lo más rápido y pronto posible.

Más de cuatro horas luego de eso, Midori imagina que no le importaría esperar un par de días más cuando ve al chico de cabello rojo con una tijera en sus manos y una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. Por si fuera poco, Kise está con ellos y un puchero cubre sus labios ni bien la ve, junto a un brillo en sus ojos que sólo le habla de travesuras.

Si tiene que hacerlo, Midori va a romperles las piernas y correr.

— El objeto de la suerte para cáncer es un martillo—dice, su tutor—, pero la escuela no me dejó traerlo así que conseguí esto—y le entrega un peluche.

— Gracias, senpai—recoge el animal y lo mira, asintiendo para sí misma. Nunca ha intentado romper huesos con un peluche, pero hay una primera vez para todo, ¿cierto?

Además, es realmente_ tierno_.

Midori va a tomar una siesta con Nanodayo cuando todo eso acabe.

* * *

Holaaa! Después de hibernar cuatrocientos años, he vuelto con muchos deseos –y planes- de continuar mis historias.

Les deseo un año fantástico (aunque como vamos con lo de Irán y EEUU, lo de Australia y todo lo demás no sé que tantos vamos a sobrevivir este 2020 xD)

Por cierto, muchas gracias a los que han marcado favorito y la siguen leyendo. ¡Ojalá hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo!

_-Sección comentarios:-_

**Coati-chanchanCHAAAN**: ¡Muchas gracias por escribir! Me alegro que te haya interesado. La verdad es que no había pensado meter a Kakashi pero mmm, ideas, ideas… Ya veremos. Espero que sigas dando vueltas por aquí y te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. ¡Un abrazo de oso!

_\- FIN-_

Nos estamos leyendo, gente preciosa.

**Saluditos!**


	5. Chapter V

**Un pequeño salto en el tiempo :D**

* * *

**Order Made**

**V**

-**I**-

Su respeto por los héroes clandestinos creció con cada hora que pasaba. Si Hawks tuviese que trabajar de esa forma por el resto de sus días lo más probable es que terminase yéndose al otro extremo del mundo, como un vendedor de helados o lo que sea (en la Antártida quizás la Comisión no lo encontrase).

Dos días,_ amigo_. Dos días con sólo cuatro horas de sueño, treinta planillas nuevas para rellenar y las exigencias continuas de "arriba" para obtener resultados como si lo que acabasen de pedirle no fuese encontrar a la aguja proverbial en un pajar en mitad de la noche y con los ojos vendados.

Hawks admitió que la mayoría de su frustración provenía de que hasta tres días atrás el vigilante conocido como Ninja no era un objetivo tan importante como para involucrar al héroe número dos. Esto cambió una mañana, cuando de un momento a otro… ¡BAM! Tres miembros de la Comisión de Héroes fueron arrestados con cargos de corrupción y complicidad en la experimentación infantil de Quirk.

Lo _enfureció._

(Si Ninja hubiese aparecido diez años antes, ¿cómo sería su sociedad en ese momento?

¿Dónde estaría Hawks…?)

Ahora, encontrar al vigilante que se había encargado de tirar abajo a héroes, villanos y civiles de sus pedestales era_ mucho_ más importante que atrapar a la mujer que voló el centro comercial la semana causando y causó una baja de más de trescientas personas en Hokkaido.

(Si la Comisión pensó que estaban siendo sutiles entonces sólo Kami sabía cómo eran cuando no lo eran.

Ah, espera, no habían necesitado ser sutiles hasta ahora.)

Fue irónico que tiraran toda la responsabilidad de la misión sobre sus hombros, aterrorizados de que su imagen se viese aún más arrastrada por el barro, cuando Hawks no les guardaba nada de amor y de hecho, venía siguiendo la "carrera" de Ninja desde el primer "caído", primero con curiosidad y luego…

Luego, dos años atrás, había sucedido el caso Endeavor. (La única razón por la que ocupaba el puesto número dos en el ranking fue porque el previo ocupante ya ni siquiera figuraba en la lista.)

Hawks todavía era incapaz de abandonar el asunto, de dejar de preguntarse por cuanto tiempo habría seguido pasando si un vigilante no hubiese decidido que la imagen de la comunidad de héroes no valía lo suficiente como para permitir que un grupo de niños continuase sufriendo el abuso continuo de su padre.

(Cuando era niño, el único peluche que su familia logró comprarle era el de Endeavor, y por años admiró la tenacidad del hombre, sin sospechar que su deseo de ganar a All Might era incluso más fuerte que cualquier línea moral.

Ese peluche ya no estaba entre sus cosas.)

Por otro lado… Los esfuerzos por atrapar a Ninja habían sido creciendo poco a poco desde hacía tiempo y gracias a eso tenían la única foto que existía sobre el vigilante. Una imagen borrosa, mal enfocada por una cámara de seguridad que no había tardo tiempo en explotar en las redes. Desde esa vez el sobrenombre del misterioso vigilante había pasado a ser de forma _oficial_. Los cuchillos y su vestimenta (aunque de color rojo) no daban espacio a otra opción.

Todavía ni siquiera sabían si Ninja era hombre, mujer o un _maldito_ _extraterrestre_. Mucho menos su Quirk, el mayor foco de especulaciones junto al de All Might en los foros. (Amigo, había gente _muy_ loca ahí. Hawks todavía tenía pesadillas sobre esa teoría de que Ninja podía _controlar la realidad_).

En verdad, en todos esos años nadie había logrado ponerse en contacto con él/ella, de ninguna forma. Ese fue el grado de fantasma que era el tipo (o tipa). Y aun así se esperaba que Hawks y un pequeño grupo de héroes lo _atrapasen_ en uno o dos días. (… ¿en serio? Esa era la gente que también tenía el mismo derecho al voto que él.)

Bueno, al menos Eraserhead no estaba mal; sólo parecía necesitar como cinco semanas seguidas de siesta y unos quince gatos para abrazar. Y sus compinches ya lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que café prefería y más o menos como evitar la expresión de la muerte por decepción paterna.

Ahora, si tan solo pudiese obtener al menos unas palabras nuevas para informar sobre el vigilante, algo que pudiese poner en el papel para evitar que sus jefes se pusiesen más jodidos con la falta de resultados en su súper plan de vigilar los techos y rezar para que el vigilante apareciese.

Está bien. Esto fue una mentira. Sí tenían un súper plan.

Su jugador estrella era Eraserhead y su increíble Quirk que podía cancelar otros. El rumor más aceptado sobre el de Ninja es que se trataba de una especie de tele-transportación, por lo que Hawks contó con que una vez que el héroe clandestino lo anulase el vigilante no podría escapar. Y entonces él actuaría.

Era simple pero sólido y por un momento hasta se sintió culpable por terminar la brillante carrera del vigilante. Sin embargo, Ninja era un arma de doble filo: por un lado, la opinión sobre los héroes nunca había estado en un punto tan bajo, y seguían sin conocer si tenía alguna agenda. Por otro, estaba limpiando la sociedad de forma cuasi _legal_, aunque sí, los implicados cuyos cargos desaparecían tendían a desaparecer también.

(Irónico que lo mejor que podía pasarles fue ir a prisión. Incluso hubo algunos que se _entregaron _por temor a su vida.)

Por supuesto, sus sentimientos cambiaron cuando el momento más esperado de la noche, de su _vida_ llegó: la aparición de Ninja.

Sólo se necesitó un instante.

Un momento Hawks estaba mirando hacia delante y al otro sus ojos se encontraron con una figura familiar (tal vez tenía su foto en su casa, ¿y qué? Era para fines académicos, gracias) que le devolvieron la mirada.

_Um_. Ninja tenía los ojos _muy_ verdes.

Uno de sus compinches dio la alarma pero Hawks estaba más ocupado mirando lo que sea que tuviese el vigilante en la espalda. Parecía un cuerpo. Okey. Era tiempo para empezar la función hasta que Eraserhead llegase a su posición.

— Buenas noches, Ninja. ¿Puedo llamarte así o tienes algún nombre que prefieras? Nunca dijiste nada, ya sabes, por lo que este pájaro solo hace lo que puede—alzó las manos un poco y sonrió de forma brillante hacia el vigilante. Tal como en la fotografía, Ninja vestía de rojo y la única porción visible eran sus ojos y su boca.

_Un público poco apreciativo_, pensó Hawks, antes de que el vigilante dejase caer a su carga sobre el techo más cercano. Echándole una simple mirada desde donde estaba, logró reconocer el rostro de la mujer como la culpable de explotar el banco hace semanas, ya sabes, la misma que había matado a tres centenas de personas y cuya captura había bajado de prioridad.

Silbando impresionado, Hawks permitió que sus alas se abriesen un poco, disfrazándolo de un gesto casual— Buen trabajo, amigo, ¿seguro que no quieres venirte de nuestro lado? Tenemos leche y galletas…

La respuesta no fue necesaria (aunque a Hawks hubiese _amado_ oír su voz) cuando se percató de los ojos brillantes de Eraserhead.

_Perfecto_.

Entonces, en un parpadeo, el héroe clandestino se lanzó hacia el vigilante, usando su bufanda para capturarlo mientras Hawks enviaba sus plumas para ayudar con la captura. Ninja, sin embargo, los evadió con una facilidad que lo hizo sentirse como un niño frente a un profesional.

Ninja se detuvo sobre uno de los balcones, parado sobre la baranda mientras su dueño parecía a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco. Oh, espera, estaba sacando su teléfono. Estaría bien entonces.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —oyó a uno de sus compinches gritar. Ah, la caballería.

Ninja se _río._ (Por puros motivos académicos, Hawks notó que era un sonido bonito, como la risa de una_ chica_.)

— Idiotas—habló, por primera vez, sonando… femenina— ¿Creen que van a poder atraparme con _su _nivel?

Con esas palabras, llenas de diversión, Ninja desapareció sin permitirles decir nada en una pequeña explosión de humo. (Muy ninja. _Ja_.)

— ¿Ninja es una chica?—alguien preguntó, realmente sorprendido por alguna razón.

Hawks se giró para poder conversar de mejor manera sobre el asunto y se encontró con la expresión congelada de Eraserhead. Pensando que se trataba de algún sentimiento de culpa estaba por decirle algo cuando el hombre lo venció.

— No funcionó—hay algo extraño en su tono, pensó Hawks, mientras los demás empezaban a maldecir. Eso implicaba que el Quirk del (¿la?) vigilante era mutante, y por lo tanto no tenían muchas chances de cancelarlo, _pero_ al menos serviría como tipo de filtro. Fue entonces cuando el héroe clandestino terminó su oración—… porque no había _nada_ que cancelar.

El silencio subsiguiente fue estremecedor. La mente de Hawks se quedó en blanco.

— Incluso cuando no puedo eliminarlo, puedo sentir la presencia de un Quirk—Eraserhead miró a lo lejos antes de suspirar, expresando lo que nadie se atrevía a decir—. Ninja es Quirkless.

Mientras los demás "sugieren" que se equivocó o mencionan las razones lógicas de porque fue imposible que Ninja no tuviese _ninguna_ clase de poder, Hawks se quedó en silencio, pensando en la sentencia de Eraserhead… y de Ninja.

_¿Creen que pueden atraparse con su nivel?_ (… no fue un farol, ¿verdad?)

(La teoría de que Ninja no era de ese mundo cada vez adquirió más peso.)

Ahora solo quedaba el pequeñísimo detalle de decírselo, de alguna forma, a la Comisión. (Sí, iba a salir _muy_ bien.)

Luego de unos pocos minutos, la voz del vigilante cobró vida, cortando las disputas que su declaración había causado— Es suficiente. Si van a actuar como niños entonces deberían volver a la Academia—su tono, por supuesto, fue el de un profesor cansado de la mierda de sus alumnos. Un éxito.

Con un suspiro mental, Hawks aplaudió para aliviar el ambiente— ¡Muy bien, gente! Vayamos a la base. Tenemos un paquete que entregar— y papeleo, también había mucho papeleo por hacer pero pretendía ignorarlo el mayor tiempo posible. Con algo de suerte uno de sus compinches de apiadaría de su alma y los haría por él. (Mirko no, por supuesto. Todavía seguía enfadada por no ser asignada al caso.)

En silencio, Eraserhead tomó a la villana con su bufanda y comenzó su camino sin una palabra más. Quizás seguía un poco en shock. Hawks lo estaba. (Se preguntó que tan receptivo era el héroe clandestino a las teorías de vida alienígena.)

Mirando por última vez a dónde el/la vigilante desapareció, se preguntó si su encuentro significaba que iba a empezar a aparecer más de seguido. Hombre, se moría de ganas de preguntarle sobre _todo_.

(¿Aceptaría peticiones?)

* * *

**II**

—… pero Shintaro-senpai está en Shutoku, y Kuroko-senpai en Seirin—la voz de su hijo mientras le contaba a su padre sobre sus posibles escuelas secundarias sonaba en la sala de estar e Inko se permitió sonreír mientras pasaba por allí—, e Hibari-san cree que Namimori es una mejor opción que Rakuzan y todas las demás juntas.

A pesar de haber vuelto a Italia Hisashi llamaba todas las semanas, en particular los fines de semana y los miércoles. Ya era normal para ellos hablar al menos una hora para contarse sobre su día. (Como ella, su esposo nunca se había perdonado por lo que sufrió su hijo, y cumplió su promesa de mantenerse lo más cerca posible según sus posibilidades.)

(Por otro lado, los amigos de su hijo eran muy… _animados._

Inko no los cambiaría por nada.)

Izuku aún no había tomado la decisión sobre cual secundaria elegir. Como alumno estrella de su promoción en _Teiko_, su amplia lista de actividades de servicio comunitario y su círculo de contactos tenía muchas opciones de renombre abiertas. Hizo a Inko mucho más que orgullosa pero…. Otra parte de ella estaba triste.

Una vez, UA había sido el sueño de su hijo, y sin embargo, desde ese día en que le dijo que no tenía intención de ser un héroe no había vuelto a mencionar el tema, incluso cuando dos años atrás uno de sus había recibido una recomendación para el curso de negocios en la UA. Y Akashi-kun había sido el alumno número uno de su año también.

Inko… en realidad no estaba segura de si realmente quería que UA se contactase con su hijo.

En los últimos años muchos de los héroes y heroínas habían resultado ser incluso peor que villanos, y por casualidades, casi todos habían pertenecido a la UA. Incluso si no perteneciente al curso de héroes, la idea de que Izuku estuviese cerca de un ambiente tan tóxico no le sentó para nada bien.

Además… Izuku _sonreía _ahora.

Ya no más como el sol del mediodía, pero lo _hacía_, y sus ojos brillaban a veces cuando hablaba de un tema que le gustase. Inko y su esposo temieron por un tiempo que no pudiesen volver algo tan _puro_ en su rostro una vez más.

La felicidad y la seguridad de su hijo era lo que importó.

Nadie, _nadie_ tenía derecho a ponerlo en peligro _una vez más._

(Tendrían que pasar por ellos primero, juró.)

* * *

**Holis, después de años y de años viajando por desiertos, pantanos, mares… **

**Na, mentira. Hola, después de tanto tiempo sin un gramo de inspiración :D**

Lo cierto es que lo edité porque al final terminó no gustándome como quedaba. No tengo beta así que lo siento mucho por los errores; hago lo mejor que puedo pero sólo soy humana :').

Un millón de gracias a esas personas que han marcado como favorito. Me encanta saber que lo que escribo les gusta. En serio, gente.

(Y ahora viene otro capítulo *inserte flechita imaginaria hacia la derecha, porque la página me elimina la punta de la flecha por razones desconocidas*)


	6. Chapter VI

**IMPORTANTE: ****He editado el capítulo anterior, así que si aún no lo has visto, ¡ve! Este capítulo seguirá aquí hasta que vuelvas, te lo prometo.**

* * *

**Order Made**

-**I**-

Cinco años en ese mundo y la estupidez de la gente todavía seguía demostrándole que ese científico llamado Einstein tuvo razón.

* * *

-**II**-

En teoría, los héroes tenían una educación obligatoria como toda la gente normal, seguido de tres o cuatro años en una escuela heroica, que involucraba pasantías en las agencias bajo la guía de un profesional y más.

Y sin embargo, todo esto parecía equivaler a nada cuando una situación que no pudiese ser arreglada de forma inmediata por su Quirk se presentaba. ¿Se suponía que se sintiese protegida por la gente que prefería sentarse y esperar a que otra persona con la habilidad "adecuada" apareciese?

Fue… tan patético. ¿Qué les enseñaban en sus escuelas? ¿Qué les enseñaban en _UA_? La vida nunca le dio el lujo a nadie de pausar el tiempo para evitar que la muerte tocase la puerta. _O te movías o te morías_.

Mirando la escena frente a sus ojos, Izuku se preguntó _por qué._

Un monstro con tentáculos tenía a un niño pequeño como rehén mientras exigía a su audiencia –formada por dos héroes y una mezcolanza de gente, entre ellos los padres del crío a juzgar por su llanto y gritos- que liberasen a su amigo "Kurageman".

(Recordó algo que sus compañeros comentaron sobre All Might y un villano con poderes de medusa unos días atrás. Sincero sincera, no le había prestado mucho atención.)

No sabía los nombres de los héroes pero si ese era su mejor intento para calmar al villano y a los padres entonces estaba _muy_ feliz por el gas pimienta y la taser que le había regalado a su madre el año pasado. Ella también llevaba una en su bolsa, con sus propias… características. (Fue un regalo de Midorima-senpai _y_ Akashi-senpai, por supuesto que iba a ser _diferente_ a lo convencional.)

Pasaron minutos en los que se hizo obvio que nadie iba a hacer nada _útil_ por lo que Izuku tomó una decisión de la que sabía que se iba a arrepentir más adelante. (Ya estaba empezando a lamentarlo.)

Con un suspiro, tiró la capucha sobre su cara y se _movió_.

Salvar al niño era su prioridad por lo que la opción más obvia fue encargarse del villano de forma rápida y eficiente. No había tiempo ni intención de algo llamativo cuando el pequeño parecía cada vez más azul.

(En medio de la gente, un hombre rubio ocupado en su viaje de culpabilidad se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos mientras observaba a la pequeña figura escabullirse detrás del monstruo.

Él es no fue el único.)

Las cosas salieron más o menos así:

El villano de tentáculo no estaba esperando que alguien más interviniese pronto, así que fue relativamente fácil acercársele por la espalda sin que nadie se diese cuenta -a excepción del niño. Con un pequeño gesto familiar de "guarda silencio", Izuku ejecutó el paso final. (Si no quieres morir, tienes que ser más rápido que el shinigami.)

En un momento el villano estaba gritando sus exigencias, los tentáculos agitándose con furia y el rostro lleno de confianza, y al _otro_…. Sus palabras se cortaron de forma abrupta, sus ojos se dieron vuelta hacia atrás y cayó como un saco de papas frente al silencio impresionado de la gente.

El niño, a salvo y de pie a un costado, corrió hacia sus padres con un llanto estremecedor.

Por supuesto, es ahí cuando empezaron los gritos de _verdad_… y, claro, fue en ese momento cuando llegaron los canales de noticias que estaban más que ansiosos por obtener la primicia…

Sin embargo, Izuku ya no estaba allí.

(Y el hombre rubio tampoco.)

* * *

-** III **-

—_ Estábamos caminando por aquí con nuestro hijo cuando este villano apareció_…—comenzó el hombre, acariciando a su esposa y a su hijo, quien tenía una máscara de oxígeno sobre su carita pálida por el susto.

—_ ¡Y atrapó a Hiro con sus tentáculos! ¡Lo estaba asfixiando y- y! _—sollozó la mujer, todavía asustada y con un firme agarre en las ropas de su niño como si temiese que alguien se lo quitase. Cuando continuó había más rabia que miedo en sus palabras— ¡_Y los héroes no estaban haciendo nada! Parados ahí, esperando a que viniese otro héroe…_

— _Mientras nuestro Hiro se ahogaba_—terminó su marido, al ver que su esposa no podía continuar, igual de furioso.

_— ¡Hicimos todo lo que pudimos! _—la heroína se defiende, a sabiendas de lo malo que puede ser si el caso se hace viral. No es la primera ni será la última cuya reputación sea hundida por los trolls –y no trolls- de las redes.

—_ ¡¿Todo lo que pueden hacer es sentarse y ver?! _ —la madre y la heroína empezaron a discutir unas con otras mientras el esposo y el otro héroe intentaban intervenir sin ponerse en peligro por fuego cruzado.

Aprovechando, uno de los entrevistadores más cercano se agachó al nivel del niño, quien parecía estar un poco mejor mientras miraba la pelea con grandes ojos sorprendidos. Nunca había visto a su madre decir tantas _malas palabras_ juntas.

En voz suave, el reportero preguntó— _¿Tienes algo que decir, campeón? ¿Qué piensas de los héroes? ¿Y de la persona que te salvó?_

Una sonrisa brillante se dibujó en el rostro del niño antes de decir con una voz animada y algo rasposa.

— _Gracias, onii-san. ¡Eres mi héroe! _

La televisión se apagó.

— Héroe, eh.

En medio de la oscuridad de la pequeña habitación dos ojos brillaron con anticipación.

* * *

\- **IV**-

Izuku estaba ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, es decir, huyendo de la escena con (casi) todo el sigilo de un ninja de su calibre… cuando decidió rendirse y confrontar a su perseguidor.

De pie en un callejón esperó a que la presencia que se las había arreglado para seguirla por todo el camino llegase.

— ¡Espera, joven! —fue una voz familiar, de una forma que gritaba _mal recuerdo_. Sin embargo, Izuku hizo lo mejor posible para empujarlo a un lado. Tenía _bastante_ experiencia en eso.

El hombre esquelético y de cabello rubio respiraba con dificultad, un pañuelo apoyado contra su boca mientras tosía. Parecía una de esas ironías de la vida que se tratase de uno de los héroes más importantes del _mundo_, al mismo nivel que un Kage en su antigua vida.

(Es un pensamiento hipócrita, tuvo que admitir, teniendo en cuenta lo _que_ _hacía_ y _quien_ _era_.)

… No se olvida de que también es el hombre que terminó de destruir los sueños de un niño pequeño.

Izuku (Midori) no estaba _impresionada_. Sin embargo, se quedó allí porque después de cinco años de caminata creyó haber aprendido algo sobre la amabilidad.

Mirando hacia él (_no puedes ser un héroe, debes ser realista_), esperó a tener su completa atención (después de que acabase de toser un pulmón) para bajarse la capucha de forma que su cabello y ojos verdes queden a la vista.

(Fue un riesgo. Un riesgo que _valió la pena_ por ese niño pequeño que dejó atrás.)

El reconocimiento fue obvio a juzgar por la forma en que los ojos del héroe se ensancharon y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Casi, _casi_ sonrió— ¿Qué es lo quieres?

(Tristemente, cinco años no lo han convertido en una _persona agradable_.)

* * *

-**V**-

En silencio, Izuku caminó hacia su casa perdido en los acontecimientos de la última hora.

(—_Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso… pero también muy valiente._

—_Yo… estaba equivocado._

—… _Puedes ser un héroe si tú.._.)

_(— No._

_—… Me pregunto… ¿Cuántos niños se han acercado a ti buscando apoyo… sólo para que les fallases? ¿A cuántos más has roto sus sueños? ¿Piensas en ellos o se han convertido en un número más?_

Lo cierto fue que el niño al que realmente le habrían importado sus palabras ya no estaba, y el nuevo Izuku no tenía tanta tolerancia para las personas que creían que algo pequeño al final del camino podía borrar el daño de un _terremoto_.

(_— Piensa en ello. Y la próxima vez, quizás puedas salvar algo más que una vida.)_

Izuku no guardaba mucha fe en los hombres. No en su anterior vida, ya no en esta. Pero algo le dijo que quizás podía haber esperanza para ese hombre.

_Sus lágrimas fueron reales_…

* * *

**Hola :D sigo viva :D :D **

La actualización es un poco corta, pero no quise añadir más al capítulo. Además, edité el capítulo anterior, ¡así que ve a echarle una mirada si aún no lo has hecho! :D

Un millón de gracias para los que han leído la historia, añadido a favoritos y me tienen paciencia xD Los comentarios también son lo más, gente, en serio. No hay mejor combustible para la inspiración que saber que les gusta y que quieren leer más.

Les mando un abrazo gigante!

(¿Les cuento un secreto? Estaba pensando involucrar a Bakugou peero…

Bueno, ya veremos que sucede ;D )

Ah, por cierto. Einstein dijo: sólo hay dos cosas infinitas: el universo y la estupidez humana, y no estoy tan seguro de la primera.

(Einstein, subiéndonos la autoestima desde tiempos inmemorables.)

Si quieres gritarme (? ahí tienes la cajita de comentarios.

(… Emm, sí. Izuku sigue siendo un poco amargo

Y antes que me olvide, la explicación de como se siente Izuku-Midori-Sakura se irá mostrando en los capítulos. Ugh. Realmente soy muy mala describiendo sentimientos pero espero que este fic mejore mi habilidad para ello.)

Les mando un saludo gigante. Cuídense mucho, lávense las manos continuamente y no tosan a nadie en la cara –incluso si es un Mineta.

**Ro**~


	7. I could become a gentle one

**Psst. ¿Recuerdan el encuentro de Izuku con All Might? Este capítulo sería de ese mismo día… pero con un invitado especial.**

* * *

**Order Made**

**VII**

"…I could become a gentle one…"

* * *

-**I**-

Como con otras cosas, solo hizo falta un pequeño desliz (intencional o no, vendrían después a teorizar) para que toda internet se enterase del último detalle del vigilante favorito (o más odiado) de Japón.

Y _chico_, si la basura de la respetable Comisión de Héroes, el asunto de Endeavor y una que otra perla había encendido las redes… no tenía comparación cuando el _mundo_ se enteró de que la persona detrás de todas "hazañas" _no _tenía peculiaridad.

No tardó en estallar una guerra campal entre dos bandos: uno que defendía la idea de que Ninja era Quirkless y el otro que negó de forma rotunda, con líneas borrosas en algunos lados pero aun así con una gran diferencia, principalmente en la cantidad de personas que no creían que alguien sin Quirk pudiese hacer un cuarto de todo lo que Ninja había logrado.

Sin embargo, antes que las voces de las personas que creían –que _necesitaban_\- que Ninja no formase parte del 80% de la población se silenciasen un video salió a la luz en el foro principal donde se discutía el asunto.

No duró más de unos pocos minutos, la calidad era cutre y el mensaje ni siquiera era alentador.

Fue un grito de guerra.

_¿Quién te dijo que podías decirme lo que soy capaz de hacer? ¿Quién te dio derecho a decidir mi valor? _La voz de Ninja era femenina, fuerte y llena de pasión. Ella, como todos, sufrió la injusticia en su carne por pertenecer a ese 20% de la sociedad japonesa actual.

_Mi potencial me pertenece._

Mi potencial me pertenece.

_Mi. Potencial. Me. Pertenece._

En medio de una sociedad en la que los héroes no eran ya las personas más confiables, el gobierno perdía popularidad con cada noticia y los villanos empezaban a moverse con más facilidad a la hora del día… bueno, algunas revoluciones habían empezado con mucho menos.

* * *

-II-

El viento le pegaba en la cara mientras corría por las calles, disfrutando la sensación de libertad y la salida de los primeros rayos del sol. Más adelante en la misma cuadra, un grupo de estudiantes estaban conversando de forma animada entre ellos y cuando pasó por su lado llegó a escuchar:

— … creerlo?! ¡Ninja es tan increíble!…

Frunciendo el ceño, aceleró su ritmo, sin ánimos se escuchar a los idiotas seguir hablando sobre algo de lo que no tenían ni idea. Sus compañeros de escuela eran iguales; fue imposible hacerlos callar en los últimos días desde que se viralizó el vídeo de la vigilante donde confirmó el rumor de que era Quirkless, y en pocas palabras, mandó a la mierda a todos.

_¿Quién te dio el derecho…?_, recordó con sentimientos encontrados, _¿Quién te crees que eres?_

(Podía imaginarse la cara del maldito nerd viendo el vídeo uno y otra vez, obsesionado con la última frase.

Quizás si Ninja hubiese empezado años atrás…)

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar pensamientos inútiles, continuó corriendo. Tenía que estar en su mejor forma si quería entrar a UA; su Quirk ya no era una llave segura teniendo en cuenta las marcas en su registro, pero según Saito-san la escuela podría aceptarlo si hacía una prueba ejemplar. Estaría bajo escrutinio diario pero se dijo que esa mierda no sería muy diferente a su escuela actual, donde los ojos suspicaces de los maestros y los murmullos de los otros –ug, _extras_\- lo seguían por los pasillos.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y corrió aún más rápido, dejando una nube de polvo a sus pasos. Ignoró la sorpresa de las personas mientras pasaba a su lado… hasta que se encontró de frente con una escena casi usual. Un maldito villano tenía un niño en sus tentáculos (_asqueroso_) y aunque había dos héroes allí no parecían estar haciendo nada útil.

_Imbéciles_. Si ni siquiera podían hacer su maldito trabajo, ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo allí? Sus palmas _picaron_ y la urgencia por hacer algo empezó a burbujear en su estómago. Sin embargo, antes que pudiese _pensar_ en moverse alguien le ganó.

Fue una sorpresa que algo en su interior _reconociese_ la figura encapuchada.

_¡¿… Deku?!_

* * *

III-

Tal vez, sólo tal vez había sido un poco duro con All Might.

Caminando hacia la estación, Izuku rememoró la última hora.

… _Pero alguien tenía que decírselo,_ añadió momentos después, porque se negó a creer que Izuku era el único niño que admiraba al número uno y creyó que podría recibir el aliento que quería desde el hombre. Además, incluso cuando los movimientos pro-Quirkless habían recibido mucho más atención ahora el héroe seguía pensando que él necesitaba un Quirk para cumplir un viejo sueño. _Sabía_ que no podía cambiar tan rápido y fácilmente los cimientos de esa maldita sociedad pero… de todas formas le molestó.

Lo peor fue que a pesar de todo esto… una ligera sensación de culpa persistió, y no podía culpar a los viejos sentimientos de Izuku por eso.

Suspiró, pensando en como estaba ablandándose más de la cuenta. Si seguía así empezaría a sentirse culpable por alguna de las cosas que estaba haciendo su contraparte por las noches. _O no. Esos bastardos se lo merecen._ Fue una lástima que algunas repercusiones golpeasen la sociedad más fuerte de lo algunos podían soportar.

Sonriendo para sí, Izuku dio unos últimos pasos hasta llegar a su parada y se acomodó en la fila, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos. No estaba preparado para que en ese momento alguien más se parase casualmente atrás suyo y se aclarase la garganta, murmurando algo como:

—… ¿De- Izuku?

Muy, muy lentamente se dio la vuelta y enfrentó al chico con una expresión en blanco.

—… Bakugou-kun—saludó, después de un segundo de silencio, observando la tensión aumentar en su cuerpo. No había vuelto a ver al antiguo matón desde el día del juicio, pero habían compartido dos o tres cartas a lo largo de esos dos últimos años. Según su madre, el psicólogo del niño había halago su mejoramiento pero Izuku admitió cierta incertidumbre respecto a ello. Las cartas habían sido bastante sosas desde ambas partes pero en la última carta…

Ahora, mirándolo bien, si Izuku estaba tenso, Bakugou parecía a punto de explotar –sin juegos de palabras- incluso con el roce del viento. Para su sorpresa, el chico exhaló profundamente y se obligó a relajar su cuerpo, mirando hacia él pero no a sus ojos—… Estás jodidamente lejos de tu casa, nerd.

Ladeando la cabeza con cierta curiosidad interior, Izuku pensó en que se estaba ablandando _demasiado_— No estaba mirando hacia donde iba—admitió, con un leve encogimiento de hombros, notando como algo de la tensión del chico se iba. Se preguntó si creyó que le gritaría algo o sería sarcástico con él. (Bueno, siendo honestos, sentía un poco de tentación…)

Bakugou parpadeó, la incredulidad visible en sus ojos, y algo de su personalidad floreció a pesar de su mejor esfuerzo— ¡¿Estás _jodiéndome_?! Hay como treinta kilómetros desde Teiko hasta aquí—entonces se dio cuenta de su estallido y su rostro se coloreó como si fuese un tomate. (… _lindo_. Fue lo que habría pensado de ser otra persona, porque por supuesto que Izuku no se traicionaría así mismo así.)

Antes que al chico le pudiese dar algo, Izuku esbozó una pequeña sonrisa caprichosa— Pasa mucho más seguido de lo que creerías—notó entonces que su autobús se acercaba hacia ellos y decidió que era un buen tiempo para poner en práctica su amabilidad (en la que había fallado bastante en el encuentro anterior, admitió)—. Ese es el mío—señaló con un gesto de cabeza—. Pero antes de irme… que tengas un buen año en AU, Bakugou-kun.

El chico rubio se congeló y no fue capaz de darle ninguna respuesta. Izuku, sin embargo, no olvidaría la expresión del niño. _Él me contó sobre esto en su última carta_, recordó con una sonrisa muy leve,_ pero nunca le dije nada, ¿verdad?_ Bueno, al menos ahora él sabía sobre sus pensamientos.

_¿Quién sabe?_ Tal vez algún día Bakugou podría convertirse en el héroe que Izuku había creído que sería (si es que el viejo sistema continuaba para esa época). Si una niña de la guerra podía aprender sobre la amabilidad… sería bastante hipócrita de su parte no esperar que otros pudiesen mejorar, más aún cuando contaban con ayuda de una versión mucho más confiable de los Yamanaka.

(Al menos el psicólogo de Bakugou no invadiría su mente ni le contaría al gobierno y su madre sobre lo que encontró allí.)

Volvió a su casa sintiendo su cuerpo más liviano de lo que habría creído después de un encuentro con el hombre que aplastó los sueños de un niño y el antiguo matón que le incentivó a suicidarse en lo que parecía otra vida.

Sonrió ligeramente.

(¿Era eso a lo que llamaban "sentirse orgulloso de ti mismo"?

No estaba nada mal.)

* * *

**Je. Su encuentro ya estaba picándome xD**

**Por cierto le di mucho vueltas a esta escena y traté de mantener lo mejor posible el carácter de Bakugou. En un momento pensé "¿y si no hubiese cambiado en nada?" pero… Creo que él sería diferente si Izuku realmente hubiese seguido su consejo, sus actos hubiesen tenido consecuencias y recibiese ayuda psicológica. **

**Por supuesto, recordemos que esto es al menos cuatro años después de los sucesos, por lo que ha estado asistiendo a terapia por todo ese tiempo. Bakugou no es un santo y sigue teniendo sus cosas pero está lejos de ser el matón que vimos en la primera temporada. **

**Siéntense libre de gritarme en los comentarios :D **

**Amor, Ro**


	8. Chapter VIII

**En el background, algunas cosas empiezan a moverse jojojo :D**

* * *

**Order Made**

**VIII**

* * *

-**I**-

— ¿Esto es todo lo que tenemos sobre la persona que venció a Odako?—Naomasa se pellizcó la nariz, soltando un largo suspiro mientras dejaba caer el folio con los testimonios y las pocas tomas claras de la escena. Ya que no había sucedido en la mejor zona de Musutafu las cámaras eran más antiguas de lo normal y esto repercutió en la calidad de las fotos.

Hasta ese momento sólo habían podido obtener una vaga descripción que incluía la posibilidad de que su Quirk estuviese relacionado con la velocidad. ¿Y cuántas personas de cabello verde podían cumplir este requisito? Por un momento alguien apareció en su mente pero descartó el absurdo pensamiento con rapidez. Una mejor idea era hablar con Ingenium para ver si sabía algo…

Su compañero hizo una mueca— Los héroes involucrados no pudieron decirme mucho—lo que fue una bonita forma de implicar que no habían aportado nada _útil_—. Quizás podríamos ver las cámaras de los negocios a unas cuadras más adelante...

Naomasa negó— No podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo con este caso cuando no hay _uso visible_ de un Quirk—no descartó la suposición de que pudiese tratarse de alguien entrenado con otro tipo (o sin) Quirk—. Las órdenes de arriba son concentrar todos nuestros recursos para encontrar a Ninja.

Al oír el nombre de la _pesadilla_ número uno de la sociedad en ese momento –o al menos así lo habían etiquetado algunos medios- el oficia hizo una mueca. Mitad de Musutafu había sido pintada con frases del estilo "Mi potencial me pertenece" y "¿Quién crees que eres…?", y no era la única ciudad cuyos residentes sin Quirk habían decidido que era momento de dejar oír su voz.

Lo más irónico fue que en la gran mayoría de los casos no podían apresarlos por _nada_ ya que no estaban usando un Quirk y un 80% de las leyes estaban relacionadas a ellos. Esto, por supuesto, no significaba que estuviesen haciendo algo malo. Muchas protestas fueron pacíficas, familias enteras con carteles y camisetas que caminaron por las calles con la cabeza en alto.

— Buena suerte para todos nosotros—acabó por decir, con un largo suspiro—. Mi Eiko-chan lo ama, ¿sabes? Sigue sin entender que es un criminal y tenemos que atraparlo—le dedicó una _mirada_ al detective.

Naomasa fue lo suficiente consciente de sus propios sentimientos al respecto como para mostrar algún atisbo que pudiese interpretarse como que había captado la mentira al final de la oración. Luego de años trabajando juntos estaba seguro de que su amigo no había olvidado su Quirk así que debía de haber alguna razón por la que _quería_ que supiese sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Se preguntó si también tenía que ver con la última visita del jefe de Policía y sus miradas sospechosas. Quizás el rumor de que había alguien allí pasando información al otro lado, _a Ninja_, había llegado más lejos de esperado. (Lo cierto fue que los altos mandos estaban cada vez más desesperados por la captura del vigilante).

No mencionó nada sobre esto cuando le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a su compañero— Lo entenderá cuando sea mayor, mi amigo, no te preocupes. Ahora, según el último informe sobre Ninja…

(Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos sabía que en otro lado alguien también había "recibido" la información sobre el vigilante y estaba haciendo su propia investigación; y que a diferencia de todo el resto había visto _algo_ que los demás pasaron por alto.)

* * *

-**II**-

Volviendo a su casa después de terminar la jornada, Izuku admitió que se sintió bastante conmovido luego de notar que varios de sus compañeros de curso –y de escuela- llevaban un pequeño círculo blanco en su mochila, como llavero, o una pulsera. Un símbolo sin pretensiones que en ese momento era sinónimo de _revolución_. (Se preguntó cuánto tardarían en prohibirlo… y que tan mal les saldría la jugada si lo intentaban.)

Fue algo extraño sentirse tan contento por algo como eso pero… Ya era momento de que los niños como lo fue Izuku una vez dejasen de ser maltratados por algo que estaba más allá de su control. Ya era momento que dijesen _basta_.

(Y si Ninja tenía que terminar de prender fuego a la Comisión –que no había agradecido nada que en su video tuviese un cartel que proclamase _¿Adivina quienes aprueban el abuso de niños? Los villanos y la Comisión de Héroes_\- y al gobierno en general, entonces lo haría sin dudarlo.

Los criminales podrían tratar de aprovechar la crisis pero Ninja y los héroes a los que les importaba la gente estarían allí para atraparlos. O al menos eso se dijo por las noches, cuando las dudas traidoras la asaltaban y se preguntaba si no estaba arriesgando a que estallase otra guerra, y que niños como Sakura fuesen enviados a las fronteras por su _culpa_.)

Sintiendo un dolor de cabeza familiar, Izuku dejó escapar un suspiro y se permitió mirar la pequeña plaza donde un grupo de niños estaban jugando, sus caritas llenas de alegría. Sonriendo un poco, continuó su camino luego de unos segundos mientras forzaba a su mente a ir a lugares más claros.

Fue por casualidades de la vida que sus ojos notasen una mancha púrpura a un costado más oscuro, detrás de la línea de árboles y arbustos, que se movía de forma extraña. Casi como si no quisiese avanzar. _Extraño_.

Fuese quien fuese… no estaba solo.

Algo como un presentimiento lo empujó a seguir el movimiento, pasando por la plaza en dirección de un callejón mientras acechaba en silencio al grupo. Asegurando la taser en su bolsillo, Izuku se asomó por la esquina y miró hacia el interior de la calle sin salida. El niño de cabello púrpura estaba rodeado por otros tres niños (_sonrisas arrogantes, ojos llenos de superioridad –cobardes todos ellos)_ pero eso no fue lo peor.

El chico púrpura tenía un _bozal._

Ni siquiera lo _pensó_. Su cuerpo se lanzó hacia delante y descargó una corriente en la espalda del chico más alto, quien gritó antes de caer hacia delante como un saco de patatas. Su siguiente víctima fue el cabecilla y ni siquiera utilizó su taser; pateándolo en el estómago y golpeando su cuello fue una forma más _conveniente_ de dejarlo inconsciente. El último de ellos… gritó y se desmayó.

Izuku lo miró con cierta incredulidad pero no perdió más tiempo en los matones. En cambio se volvió hacia el niño y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, recordándose _sé amable_— Hola, soy Izuku. ¿Puedo sacarte el bozal?

El chico parpadeó de forma lenta, mirando hacia su alrededor como si no supiese muy bien que estaba viendo, antes de dar un pequeño asentimiento. Era obviamente alguien _duro_ ya que cuando Izuku sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo apenas se tensó y no retrocedió cuando comenzó a cortar las tiras que mantenían el bozal aferrado a su boca.

— ¿Mejor?—preguntó, una vez acabado su trabajo. Le dio algo de espacio al niño mientras esperaba su respuesta.

— Como en el cielo—dijo, de forma seca, y luego, como si recién se acabase de dar cuenta de lo que había dicho se tensó de forma abrupta.

Izuku soltó una pequeña risa baja— Ese es el espíritu—volvió su mirada hacia los tres matones inconscientes y golpeó su mejilla con uno de sus dedos, pensativo. Tomando una decisión, sacó su celular y llamó— ¿Kusakabe-senpai? Sí, todo está bien. ¿Podrías enviar al equipo de limpieza al callejón a la vuelta de la plaza de Hamaguchi? Sí, ese callejón. Gracias.

—… ¿Equipo de limpieza?—cuestionó, alzando una ceja. No parecía muy preocupado. ¿Tal vez había escuchado rumores?

— De la escuela—aseguró Izuku, acercándose para recoger la pieza despreciable de plástico y tela—Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? A menos que no te moleste que te llame Chico Púrpura.

Con un pequeño resoplido respondió—Shinso Hitoshi.

Izuku asintió para demostrar que lo había escuchado antes de mirar hacia el cielo. Luego se volvió hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa, Shinso-kun? Tengo té y galletas.

Shinso lo miró con incredulidad antes de suspirar, semi encogiéndose de hombres. Parecía realmente _cansado_— Claro, ¿por qué no?

Y con eso el pobre chico selló su destino. No había manera de que Izuku lo dejase ir después de reconocer _los signos_ en él.

* * *

-**III**-

Cuando Inko volvió del supermercado se encontró con que su hijo estaba acompañado por un niño que no había conocido.

— Bienvenida a casa, kaa-san. Él es Shinso Hitoshi-kun, un amigo—lo presentó Izuku, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Inko miró al niño que estaba tenso como un arpa, con profundas ojeras y el aire de alguien que estaba _cansado_ de la _vida_ y… sonrió con suavidad— Un placer, Shinso-kun, mi nombre es Midoriya Inko. ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?

Algo frágil, muy frágil apareció en sus ojos y miró hacia Izuku por un momento como si estuviese _esperando_ algo pero cuando su hijo solo pareció alentarlo asintió con timidez— Si no es molestia… Gracias, Midoriya-san.

— Oh, no es nada, Shinso-kun. Los amigos de Izu-kun siempre son bienvenidos en nuestra casa—aseguró, dándole una sonrisa antes de adentrarse a la cocina. Sin que ninguno de los niños la viese su expresión se llenó de preocupación. Llámalo instinto maternal, el conocimiento de que la última vez que su hijo había traído a un amigo había terminado con un juicio de negligencia infantil, o su propia experiencia con niños abusados… pero algo le decía que esta vez no sería diferente.

Fue una de esas veces en las que rogaba estar equivocaba y que Shinso tuviese una familia encantadora. Sin embargo, si ese no fue el caso… bueno, Inko haría lo que pudiese para ayudarlo. Sabía que su hijo no haría menos.

_¡Oh!_ Pero mientras tanto tendría que averiguar cual era el plato favorito de Shinso-kun y si le gustaba el katsudon…

* * *

**Hola :D**

**Inko-san es la mejor madre del mundo. Convénceme de lo contrario (**_**sobre mi cadáver**_**).**

**¡Hitoshi-kun ya está aquí! :D ¿Llegó para quedarse? ¿Ustedes que dicen? **

**(Psst. Un detalle curioso… el Kusakabe-senpai al que llama Izuku es el hermano menor del Kusakabe que todos conocemos y adoramos.**

**Y sí, acabo de darle más familia a un personaje importado de otro anime xD)**

**Iriasavel: **¡Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras! Me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta la historia y como va desarrollándose. Con respecto a las preguntas… bueno, espero ir respondiéndolas durante el camino ;) sino, ¿dónde estaría la diversión? Te dejo una pequeña pista del próximo capítulo –que publicaré mañana, sobre una de las preguntas que planteaste: _debido a las acciones de Izuku, un jugador se está moviendo más rápido de lo que debería. _Así que sí, lo tendremos antes de lo esperado.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí. Ojalá te guste este nuevo capítulo y vuelvas pronto :D Saludos, Ro

**Gracias al resto por leer la historia, marcar en favoritos y seguirla. Me llena de emoción saber que hay gente a la que le gusta esto :')**

**Como siempre, pueden venir a gritarme acá abajo ;P ¡Estaré encantada de leerlos!**

**¡Un abrazo gigante! **

**Ro**


	9. Chapter IX

Sólo faltan un par de capítulos más para lo que estamos esperando… pero mientras tanto ¡es momento de darle a Izuku un nuevo hermano y una pequeña sacudida!

Oh, y no nos olvidemos de nuestro pobre querido Hitochan!

* * *

**Order Made**

**IX**

* * *

**-I-**

Hitoshi tenía miedo de quedarse dormido.

Esto no fue una sorpresa. Además del insomnio "natural", en todos sus años de vida no recordaba haberse sentido lo suficiente a salvo para cerrar los ojos y dejarse ir completamente. Ni el orfanato ni las pocas casas de acogida en las que había estado fueron seguras; los niños y los adultos siempre estaban mirándolo con _esos _ojos y lo que fue peor, la matrona llevaba días durmiéndolo con su Quirk durante unos pocos minutos ponerle el maldito bozal.

Fue irónico. Dijeron que su Quirk era el de un villano pero Hitoshi jamás lo había usado para hacer daño a alguien, mientras que otros niños que tenían peculiaridades más "llamativas" y "heroicas" que las usaban para molestarlo recibían como mucho unas palmadas en la espalda. La única profesora que había hecho algo contra los matones había recibido una _advertencia_.

(Incluso si las cosas estaban cambiando, en algunos lugares parecía tardar _demasiado_.)

Y no hablemos de la matrona y los cuidadores de su orfanato. Ellos vivían usando su Quirk para "disciplinarlos", y sin embargo, nadie los llamaba villanos. Hitoshi _odiaba_ la hipocresía de la gente.

Ahora, su día normal había dado un vuelco de 180 grados gracias a un niño de su misma edad que parecía casi tan fuerte como un alumno de tercer año de la UA. Hitoshi había visto el festival deportivo todas las veces que pudo con la esperanza de encontrar alguien como él entre los aspirantes a héroes –sin mucho éxito- y esa _velocidad _y _simpleza_ en sus movimientos eran dignos de las últimas rondas.

(Aunque tal vez su juicio estaba un poco _comprometido _luego de haber sido rescatadode su tormento diario por este mismo niño.)

Hitoshi no quería dormirse y despertar en mitad de ese callejón sabiendo que todo había sido un sueño y que tenía que arreglárselas para llegar al orfanato antes de que la matrona se _enojase_.

Por Kami. Izuku había _cortado_ el bozal. (¿Alcanzaría el sueño para prenderlo fuego?)

… aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, Izuku no tenía idea de cuál era su Quirk. Él ni siquiera había preguntado.

Por supuesto, esto no iba a durar mucho— Shinso-kun, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—… Ya lo estás haciendo pero adelante—su sequedad nunca había sido apreciada pero Izuku simplemente sonrió. (No una gran sonrisa, sino más bien una ligera inclinación de labios que Hitoshi se dio cuenta era su gesto más grande).

— ¿Quién te puso el bozal?—inquirió, en voz baja, los ojos oscuros pero el tono suave como si temiese que Hitoshi se _rompiese_ en cualquier momento.

Y Shinso, bueno, estaba _cansado_. Y aunque fuese un producto de una golpiza se sentía bien que alguien pareciese importarle una mierda sobre él— La matrona del orfanato—luego, después de un momento, añadió a regañadientes—. Es por… mi Quirk. Se llamada Lavado de Cerebro, que es auto-explicativo, y puedo activarlo con mi voz.

Izuku se quedó muy, muy quieto—… Shinso-kun, necesito que me respondas algo, ¿está bien?—Hitoshi probablemente habría saltado por la ventana si el chico se lo podía por lo que asintió— ¿Alguna vez has usado tu Quirk para propósitos nefastos? ¿Obligado a alguien a ser algo que no querían para tu propio bien? ¿Dañado a alguien?

Hitoshi sacudió su cabeza, sintiendo algo como el pánico crecer en su estómago— ¡Por supuesto que no! —casi gritó— Yo… yo quiero ser un héroe. Incluso si mi Quirk es de un villano…

— No lo es—replicó Izuku, firme pero gentilmente, estirando una de sus manos para sostener la suya. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de resolución y calidez cuando lo miraron, y algo en Hitoshi quería _llorar_ cuando continuó diciendo—. No es el Quirk sino tus acciones lo que importan, Hitoshi-kun. El poder que tienes puede ser usado de formas _maravillosas_. Podrías detener batallas sin causar daño a todo el lugar y demás personas, podrías obtener la información necesaria para salvar muchas vidas, hacer que los villanos se entreguen así mismo… si realmente lo deseas serás un gran héroe.

Hitoshi _realmente_ tenía mucho miedo de quedarse dormido y _despertar_.

Pero Izuku no había terminado— Por otro lado lo que hizo tu matrona es _ilegal_, Hitoshi-kun, y si me ayudas puedo prometerte que no volverá a acercarse a ti ni a ningún niño otra vez.

Era demasiado bueno para creerlo pero Hitoshi decidió que ya estaba demasiado involucrado para razonar, así que como dicen, sino puedes contra ellos únete— La matrona, Gato-san… Su Quirk se llama Sueño Profundo, y lo usó para lograr ponerme el bozal. También lo usa con los otros niños para que no puedan hacer nada contra los castigos. Los otros cuidadores también usan sus Quirk en nosotros… Fujimori-san tiene uno débil de electricidad y Shiraiwa-san puede dar pesadillas—un partido hecho en el infierno.

Algo oscuro, como la sombra de un dragón se deslizó por los ojos de Izuku pero su expresión se suavizó cuando miró hacia él y apretó su agarre con gentileza. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de promesa cuando dijo— Ninguno de ellos volverá a dañarte. Ni a ti ni a ningún niño.

Hitoshi sonrió, mitad conmovido mitad sin creerle del todo (por mucho que quisiese).

— No es la primera vez que mi madre trabaja con casos como estos, ¿sabes?—dijo de forma repentina. _¿Su madre…?_— Hace cuatro años atrás demandó a toda mi anterior escuela. Debes haber oído hablar del caso de Onodera Junior.

El cerebro de Hitoshi tardó un poco más de lo que quería en traer la información pertinente pero sus ojos se ampliaron cuando recordó la noticia. Había estado en todos los diarios del país y fue el primer caso de muchos contra la discriminación por… — ¡¿Eres Quirkless?!—se arrepintió enseguida por el tono de sorprendió y casi de incredulidad que acompañó su tono, pero después de haberlo visto patear tres traseros en menos de treinta segundos había creído que como mínimo tenía un Quirk de velocidad o de aumento de fuerza.

— Así es—respondió Izuku, al parecer más divertido que ofendido.

Hitoshi le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada— Lo siento. Es que después de verte pelear…—bueno, más que verlo, fue testigo de los cuerpos caídos.

— Cualquiera puede aprender a pelear—se encogió de hombros. Entonces escucharon el ruido de la puerta y los ojos de Izuku se iluminaron con deleite— Debe ser kaa-san. Ella estará feliz de conocer a un nuevo amigo mío.

Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que Shinso tuvo algo similar a un amigo y tuvo que empujar hacia abajo los vergonzosos sentimientos de calidez.

Claro que no se comparó en nada a cuando se dio cuenta que nada de eso_ era un sueño_ y Midoriya Inko estaba _más_ _que dispuesta_ a tirar abajo el orfanato –o al menos a sus encargados- mientras él se quedaba con ellos.

Las lágrimas que lograron escaparse _sí_ fue una sorpresa.

* * *

**-II-**

En otro lado, Naomasa estaba un poco preocupado cuando escuchó que Midoriya Inko se había involucrado en una cruzada contra el Orfanato Saitama. Sin embargo, no sintió nada de piedad por la mujer y sus dos ayudantes acusados de usar sus Quirk en los niños que suponía que debían de cuidar.

Con las cosas como estaban el público no tardaría en presionar aún más para que saliese una regulación más _firme_ sobre el cuidado de los niños, con lo que estaba totalmente de acuerdo porque la sociedad debería de haber aprendido sobre el caso Endeavor. (Por Kami. Uno de los cuidadores tenía un hijo propio con el que no compartía apellido, y tenía antecedentes mediante la forma de una orden de restricción de su exesposa por abuso doméstico… en serio, ¿quién había permitido que el hombre se _encargase_ de los niños? Ah, sí, la matrona, la pieza principal del juicio).

Tsukauchi sintió su dolor de cabeza aumentar en forma considerable cuando se imaginó todos los casos que empezarían a salir a la luz una vez Midoriya-san ganase el juicio (el resultado contrario era imposible de contemplar). Por alguna razón, las personas tendían a esperar a que hubiese un caso exitoso antes de acudir a la justicia. Ya había pasado lo mismo más de cuatro años atrás.

Al menos el joven Shinso-kun parecía feliz con su nueva situación, que había preferido mantener su nombre en honor a su padre, y según la nota de Midoriya-san tenía pensado en convertirse en un héroe profesional. Naomasa le deseó lo mejor del mundo a la pequeña familia a sabiendas que no merecían nada menos.

_Ahora, volviendo a otros asuntos_, miró el último informe de la oficina de Nighteye sobre un caso de menor prioridad –según algunos jefes- en el que no habían tenido pistas hasta ese momento. Su ceño se frunció cuando leyó la declaración –entre líneas- del héroe.

La misteriosa droga que incrementada el poder de los Quirk estaba moviéndose hacia Musutafu.

* * *

**.**

**Me pregunto… ¿en qué estará pensando Overhaul? :O **

**Mmm. Quizas lo veamos en algún que otro próximo capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí y leer! Espero que les vaya gustando como va ;) **

**Ahora a responder! :D**

_Iriasavel**: **Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí de nuevo y dejarme saber tu opinión :D me hace realmente feliz que te gusten Inko y la entrada de Hitoshi! Lamento haberte decepcionado pero spoilear no habría traído nada bueno xD Gracias de nuevo! _**  
**

**Si lo deseas puedes dejarme un comentario :) me encanta saber que andan pensando!**

**Un gran abrazo!**

**Ro**


	10. Chapter X

**Alguien le recuerda a Izuku que todos los pasos dejan huellas y alguien lo suficiente inteligente –y motivado- puede terminar encontrando el camino ;)**

* * *

**Order Made**

**X**

**-I-**

Izuku estaba terminando un informe para una de sus clases cuando un sonido le advirtió que había recibido un nuevo mensaje. Fue algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que su teléfono estaba silenciado y había cerrado su bandeja de correo antes de empezar con su tarea. Y sin embargo _tenía un mensaje_ en su _escritorio_.

Ahora, Izuku sabía que sus conocimientos de tecnología eran quizás un _poco_ más avanzados que la media gracias a una de sus actividades extracurriculares, y debido a esto había protegido su ordenador al máximo de su propia capacidad. _Esto_ no era algo que tenía que pasar.

Sospechoso y curioso en iguales medidas, Izuku hizo clic para abrir el mensaje.

Una pantalla de vídeo se abrió y una ¿criatura? vestida con un traje negro elegante le sonrió desde allí.

— ¡Saludos, Midoriya Izuku! ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Un ratón, un oso o un perro? ¡Quién sabe! Mi nombre es Nezu y soy el Director de la UA, la escuela de héroes número uno de Japón. Ahora, sé que te estarás preguntando porque el mismo director se está contacto contigo…

Izuku… pensó que no le gustaría la respuesta a eso.

La pantalla se alejó de Nezu y él señaló a su derecha con una vara, donde una serie de imágenes aparecieron ordenadas en una cuadrícula. El corazón de Izuku se detuvo por un segundo al darse cuenta la temática que compartían en común y su atención se enfocó casi de forma exclusiva a las últimas dos imágenes.

Una era borrosa mientras que la otra era más clara, y mientras que en la de la izquierda tenía la capucha puesta en la segunda su rostro era claramente visible. Ambas imágenes estaban congeladas en una misma posición. Fue una comparación con un resultado obvio: ambos eran la misma persona..

Nezu continuó con alegría (al parecer había calculado la pausa dramática de antemano)— En cualquier otro caso cualquiera de estas imágenes habría llevado a la policía a tu casa. El vigilantismo está bastante mal visto por la ley en estos momentos—no hubo necesidad de mencionar el por qué –o por_ quién_—, aunque no podríamos decir que es tu caso.

(¿Acababa de guiñarle?)

Lo cierto fue que la misma definición de un vigilante era "alguien que usa su Quirk sin licencia para actos heroicos", por lo que ni siquiera Ninja era un "verdadero" vigilante. Sin embargo, según rumores en el último tiempo…

— Claro que esto cambiará a partir de unas semanas—con un aplauso de sus ¿patas? las imágenes fueron reemplazadas por la figura de un documento cuyo título decía "Nueva regulación sobre Quirkless"—. El proyecto todavía no ha sido anunciado pero déjame contarte que uno de los cambios propuestos es una nueva definición de vigilante que incluya todos los casos posibles. La sociedad no puede ignorar que nuestro vigilante más famoso ni siquiera pueda ser considerado un verdadero delincuente por una tecnicidad.

Izuku frunció el ceño. Estaba sorprendido de que las sombras se moviesen de una forma tan astuta después de esos últimos años de mirar hacia un costado y fingir que todo estaba bien, pero tenía sentido que después de esas últimas semanas a alguien se le ocurriese una idea. La desesperación era un gran motivador.

Por supuesto, esta regulación sería un estorbo para él considerando que si bien era Ninja quien hacía la mayor parte del trabajo, existían momentos en las que Izuku tenía que actuar. Pero por otra parte, por fin la sociedad estaba reconociendo –al menos de forma legal- que alguien sin un Don podía hacer tanto daño como alguien con uno.

(Fue, como la misma Ninja, una espada de doble filo.

… Maldita dulce ironía.)

— ¡Ahora! Esto no tendría ninguna importancia si decidieses convertirte en un hombre nuevo… pero algo me dice que eso es bastante improbable—se río, enfocando la pantalla en él antes de ponerse serio—. Ahora, volviendo a la pregunta principal de esto… tengo que admitir que me apenaría mucho que un joven tan talentoso acabase en la cárcel, Midoriya-kun, cuando podrías convertirte en uno de los nuevos pilares de la sociedad.

Izuku parpadeó. _¿Qué…? _

— El tiempo se me acaba así que me gustaría extenderte una invitación para continuar nuestra charla en UA. Si te interesa sólo tienes que hacer clic en el mensaje que saldrá cuando la grabación termine. Espero saber pronto de ti, Midoriya-kun—con un saludo de su pata la ventana se cerró y un pequeño mensaje apareció.

_¿Desea continuar la reunión…?_

En serio… _¡¿Qué?!_

* * *

**-II-**

Hitoshi no fue de mucha ayuda.

— Deberías ir, Futuro-Pilar-san—sugirió, acostado sobre la cama envuelto en todas las mantas posibles. Incluso había robado todas sus almohadas y hecho una especie de ¿nido? a su alrededor.

Una parte de Izuku se sintió contento de que el chico se sintiese como en su casa –teniendo en cuenta _que lo era_\- pero momentos como estos también resurgieron la tentación de golpearlo con uno de los almohadones en la cara.

Estirándose en su silla, Izuku dejó escapar un suspiro cansino— No puedo creer que tuviese toda esa información sobre mí—algunas imágenes eran del _principio_, cuando todavía no se había acostumbrado a su nueva identidad ni a ese nuevo universo donde la tecnología era _algo_. Admitió que había cometido algunos errores y uno de sus mayores miedos fue que le mordiese el trasero ahora. Más que por sí mismo… temía por su madre. Y ahora también tenía el futuro de Hitoshi a considerar.

— No pueden detenerte. Nunca usaste un Quirk—señaló, Hitoshi, frunciendo el ceño desde su burrito.

— Lo sé—murmuró para sí mismo. Pero Nezu también tenía razón en que si la regulación se aprobaba su futuro yo tendría problemas. Izuku era lo suficiente autoconsciente para admitir que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados si pasaba algo frente a él. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que quisiese convertirse en un héroe sólo para poder defenderse y ayudar a los demás.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?—ofreció después de unos minutos de silencio.

Izuku lo pensó por un momento.

— Sólo estás usándome para conocer UA, ¿verdad? —acusó con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

Hitoshi alzó una ceja y tan seco como un desierto replicó— Claro. Mientras tú entretienes al director estaré buscando a Eraserhead.

—… No vas a impresionarlo con esos fideos flacos que llamas brazos—picó Izuku, porque había estado diciéndole a su nuevo "hermano" que necesitaba entrenamiento desde el día 2 después de conocerlo. El Lavado de Cerebro era poderoso pero apoyarse en él completamente era un error de grado A.

Hitoshi entrecerró los ojos. Parecía tan peligroso como un panda bebé al que le faltaba una buena siesta. Sin embargo, al final sonrió— Aceptaré que me ayudes a entrenar si te reúnes con el director.

El lindo y pequeño gatito _no_ eran tan pequeño y lindo como se creía— Ugh—resopló—. Es un trato.

El otro chico escondió su sonrisa entre las mantas pero Izuku no tenía que verla cuando la sensación de presunción era tan obvia. No le quedó otra opción que rendirse a la tentación, y tomando la única almohada que había resistido la cruzada de Hitoshi se lo lanzó a la cara.

El resto, como dice, fue historia.

* * *

**-III-**

(Okey. Quizás _sí_ fue de ayuda.)

* * *

**-IV-**

Esa noche, en algún lado de la ciudad, un hombre de cabello gris recibió un mensaje a su celular del trabajo. Soplando el humo de su cigarro, sus cejas se alzaron –un poco más de lo usual- mientras leía su nuevo encargo.

_Uh_. Extraño. Ese perfil en particular no era la costumbre de su empleador más usual; estaba casi seguro de que ya contaban con alguien así entre sus filas. Bueno. Eso no importaba. El dinero era dinero y por conseguir a alguien con esas características el pago sería bueno.

Lo único que tenía que recordar era dónde había dejado _ese_ número.

* * *

**¿Quién tiene el nombre de este último personaje en la punta de la lengua? ;) **

**¿Qué será ese último encargo? **

**Pero más importante… ¿en qué está pensando Nezu? **

**Ahora, mi parte favorita:**

**Iriasavel: **¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me hace sumamente feliz saber que te está gusta la incorporación de Shinso, y sí, ya se verán las repercusiones –tantos positivas como negativas. Inko-san es la mejor :D Y con respecto a la revolución… bueno, voy a spoilear y admitirte que esta es una de las razones por las que Nezu contactó a Izuku. Sólo una ;)

Overhaul aparecerá –bueno, más o menos- en un par de capítulos pero todavía no he decidido quien se encargará de atraparlo –o si logrará escaparse lejos. Mmm. Decisiones, decisiones…

Y con respecto a las voces menos oídas de la sociedad… bueno… ya veremos como les va ;)

Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por comentar :D Saludos y espero que tengas una maravillosa semana!

**Gracias al resto por leer y marcar. Me encantaría saber también que es lo que están pensando ;)**

**Saludos y cuídense,**

**Ro :3 **


End file.
